My Life in Camelot
by FantasyLove101
Summary: I'm not good at summaries! Basically, a young girl named Corina and her siblings Brianna and Jacob live in a small village. The village was not there true home though. When they reach Camelot, and Corina begins to fall for Prince Prat. Will she learn of her destiny? If so, what has become of her parents? (Corina's POV only! Maybe others later...) Starts in season 1!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Family!

**Hi! I'm new here on the site and have been inspired to do a fan fiction story since I've re watched the BBC series ****_Merlin_****! This story is based off of a dream i keep having but it keeps adding on... I know weird! But then again if I didn't have this dream I wouldn't be writing this story...**

*** I do not own any of the characters except my own. Everything else goes to the rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Family**

"Wake up, sleepy heads." I said. I looked down at my little sister and brother. My smile widened, my siblings had forgotten what day it is today.

I walked over to where my sister lay sleeping. She had light brown hair, and beautiful green eyes just like me. I shook her arm, but she just rolled over and groaned.

I giggled before whispering, "Morning Brianna, did you forget you have work today?" I saw her eyes open wide before she got out of bed.

"Oh, that's right." She said as she put her dress on. I laughed and nodded before walking over to my brother.

"Jacob, come on it's time for you to go to work." I said. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me with a scowl before getting up. His eyes were the color of the sky and his brown hair the color of our mothers.

"Thank you." Jacob mumbled. I hugged him before going into my room to change. I put on a grayish green skirt with a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was the same color as the skirt but darker and the sleeves were white. I then put on my mother's locket to finish the look.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed a basket full of laundry. They both raced into the room, Jacob in the lead. I laughed before handing both of them their lunches.

We all went our separate ways. I stopped to watch them. Brianna walked over to one of the barns where she worked as a stable hand to the horses. Jacob walked over to the blacksmith where he made weapons and learned to use them. They both loved their jobs and I was happy for them. As soon as they were out of site I turned on around and started walking over to the river near our little house.

"Corina!" I turned around at hearing my name to see my friend, Mackenzie walking up to me. She was a little shorter than me with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Her little sister Madeline was right behind her but I saw Mackenzie send her away.

"Good morning Kenzie. Where are you off to?" I asked when she had caught up.

"The river, I have to do the laundry." She answered as she showed me the basket in her arms. I laughed and nodded and showed her mine as well.

"Have you heard from your parents?" she asked when we got to the river. I almost dropped my basket.

"No…" I said my head down. My parents had left to go visit the village Ealdor where my mother's friend Hunith lives. They never came back and it's been a month.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose," Kenzie said quickly. "I was merely curious." I laughed before turning back to my clothes. "Its fine I know you and how curious you can be" I said.

We laughed again before getting back to work…

* * *

**(****_For a better feel of the mood listen to Peter Crowley's Medieval Anthem. Stop when you think its necessary._****)**

That night the town had a big festival and of course my siblings and I attended. My sister wore a blue dress made of wool that showed her figure nicely. My brother wore a blue shirt and brown pants with black boots. They were happy dancing and singing. I wore a tangerine colored dress with white sleeves. Everything was perfect until we heard the sound of horses coming. I ran towards Brianna and pulled her out of the way as they came charging in. We went over to Jacob and together went over to where he worked. I grabbed three swords and tossed Brianna and Jacob one. They caught them and then we slid out the back door just in time to see it catch on fire.

"We need to go now!" I yelled and they nodded back. Together we took off into the woods. Once we were far away we slowed down.

"What do we do now?" Brianna asked.

"I'm not sure." I told her. In truth I was in shock, that had been my home for ever and now we could never return. We kept walking for what seemed like hours before seeing a cave. We took shelter there for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: To Camelot we Go!

**Hello again! I just want to thank my first reviewer. Thank you so much! I hope I get more in the future. This next chapter has so action but not a lot the real action is coming soon though! :{D**

**Reminder: I do not own ****_Merlin_****! Just my characters...**

**Now enjoy!**

Chapter 2: To Camelot we Go!

The next morning I woke to the sound of horses. I quickly got my brother and sister up, and we made a run for it. We ran as fast as we could but it wasn't enough, the raiders over took us. They pushed my sister to the ground and kicked her in the side. She cried out in pain and I ran towards her but another man grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I hit the ground, but quickly stood back up. I saw my brother unsheathe his sword but not before a raider punched him. I cried out as I saw him slump to the ground. I ran towards him but was stopped yet again by another raider who grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. He was about to grab me again when someone shouted.

I looked over to see men dressed in full armor. One in particular kept his eyes on the man next to me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes the color of sapphires. He was quite handsome and well built. He dismounted from his horse and grabbed a sword, as did the other men. The fighting then presumed. The man with blue eyes killed the man next to me and then began fighting another. Soon all the raiders were dead, I looked around slowly as the other men began putting their swords away. Once I knew I was safe I stood up and ran over to Brianna.

"Brianna?!" I cried frantically. She didn't respond, and my heart filled with dread.

"Merlin get over here quickly!" I heard the man that had saved me before. Soon a young man came over. He had black hair and the same color eyes as my brother. He bent near my sister and began to examine her.

"Who are you?" I ask. The young boy looks at me and smiles a little.

"My name is Merlin." he said before continuing to check my sister. I nod in reply and then stood up. I walk over to my brother and touch his forehead. He groans and then slowly opens his eyes.

"Jacob are you ok?" I ask softly. He nods and begins to sit up. I push him back down again. "Don't move I want to make sure."

"Miss are you ok?" I turn to see the blonde guy looking at me.

"I'm okay…"

"Arthur." He says a smirk now showing.

"Thank you, Arthur. My name is Corina." I say now blushing. I quickly turn back to my brother and see he is now sitting up.

"Jacob we need to go check on Bri." I say before helping him up. Arthur comes over and helps.

We then begin walking over to where Merlin was with Bri. Merlin looks up at me then over to Arthur. "She needs to go see Gaius, sire." He said. I look over at Arthur and he shrugs and says, "I'm Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot." My eyes widen and I quickly bow, Jacob following my lead.

"Your majesty" I say. I look up at him.

"Please, just call me Arthur." I nod at him and then turn to Jacob.

"Jacob can you carry-" I was cut off by Arthur.

"Nonsense, Corina your sister..." he trails off.

"Brianna" I tell him.

"Brianna will ride with Merlin and your brother Jacob can ride with Sir Leon." He says. I turn to see a knight nod at me. I smile in thanks before turning back to Arthur. "You shall ride with me, Corina." I nod again and smile. He smiles back and I blush. He leads me over to his horse which I immediately begin to pet.

"Most girls don't like horses." He says. "Well that's because most girls don't know how wonderful they are." I reply. He chuckles before getting onto the horse. He holds out his hand to help me but I just swing onto the horse with ease. I turn around to see Sir Leon and Jacob handing Merlin Brianna. I smile when I saw Merlin begin to blush. I saw Jacob laugh before saying, "Merlin, you better not drop my sister."

Sir Leon laughed at this and told Jacob, "I like you kid you know how to handle Merlin." I laughed and called out, "Just you wait Jacob someday someone's going to say that to you." We all laughed at this and Jacob turned bright along with Merlin.

"Come on move out." Arthur called. We took off towards Camelot...

* * *

We arrived at Camelot at dusk. Arthur dismounted and then helped me down. I looked up at him and then realized he was still holding my waist. I blushed red before looking away. Arthur dropped his hands quickly. I looked over and saw Merlin having trouble carrying Brianna. Jacob went over and took Brianna with ease. Merlin stood there shocked at how someone so young could carry so much. Jacob looked over and just said, "I worked for a blacksmith I had to carry a lot of iron."

Merlin nodded before leading the way to Gaius. I followed with Arthur right behind me. When we got to Gaius he was in the middle of reading. He looked up to see Merlin enter the room, "Merlin there you are I was wondering where you went. What have…Oh!" Gaius looked shocked when he saw the rest of us enter. "What happened?" He said as he motioned for Jacob to set Brianna down.

"Excuse me." I say stepping next to Merlin. "My name is Corina and my siblings and I were attacked by raiders. My sister was hurt the most the raider kicked her in the side."

"Oh my, well I must examine her if you could just-"

"I'm not leaving her side and neither is my brother." I interrupted. Jacob nodded confirming what I said.

"Very well, sire if you could please wait outside." Gaius asked. Arthur nodded before saying, "I shall inform Uther what happened and then ask Lady Morgana if she can spare Gwen."

Gaius nodded and then Arthur left the room. He then continued to examine Brianna. After a couple minutes Gaius turned towards us.

"Her rib is fractured." He said. I slumped to the ground. Jacob knelt down and hugged me.

"Will she be alright?" we asked in unison. Gaius nodded, "She just needs to rest for a few days." Jacob helped me off the floor and then began laughing at what he heard. I looked at him and then started laughing too. Merlin and Gaius looked at us confused. "What's so funny?" Merlin asked.

"It's just are sister can't stay in one place for more than an hour." I said between laughs. Merlin smiled at this and began laughing as well. Gaius still looked at us confused before turning around and going back to his book.

"What is so funny?" We all stopped laughing when we saw Arthur standing there.

"Nothing, Arthur." Merlin said. Arthur raised his eye brow. "It was nothing, _my_ lord." Merlin grinned and Arthur just hit him in the head before turning to Gaius.

"She has a fractured rib sire." Gaius said. Arthur looked over at me. "She should be fine she just needs to rest for a few days." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob smile. I nudged him in the stomach but he just smiled more and said, "Our sister can't stay in one place for too long, sire." Arthur just nodded.

"You should get some rest." Arthur said. I nodded before turning to Gaius.

"Do you know of a place where we could stay the night?" I asked.

"You may stay here if you'd like." He said. "But unfortunately we don't have any more beds."

"We don't mind sleeping on the ground." I answered.

"Are you sure?" I turned around to see that Arthur looked concerned. "I'm sure; before you found us we had slept in a cave." I answered. He nodded before leaving the room.

"Jacob I believe it's time we say goodnight." I told him. He nodded and went over to a bench and curled up on it. I smiled and then went over to the bench next to Brianna. Soon I was fast asleep…


	3. Chapter 3: I Meet a New Friend or Two

**Hola, quick reminder to please review! :{D**

**I don't own ****_Merlin! _****Just my characters.**

Chapter 3: I Meet a New Friend or Two

The next morning I woke to find Brianna and Merlin talking together. They seemed really happy until, "MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. I saw Merlin smile the biggest grin ever before saying goodbye to Brianna. As soon as he was out the door I went over to Brianna.

"Well you and Merlin seem to be getting along." I said. She turned towards me and that's when I realized she was blushing. I laughed and then pulled her into a hug.

"Brianna are you awake?" We both turned around to see Jacob rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I am a wake Jacob." Brianna said. Jacob came over and hugged his sister.

"I'm glad to see you're a wake." I turned around to see Prince Arthur standing at the door.

"I have to thank you again for what you did for us, sire." I said. Brianna looked over shocked and then asked, "Are you Prince Arthur?" Arthur nodded back at her before moving to reveal a young woman with long black hair and pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Lady Morgana, I am Uther's ward." She said. We bowed to her and she smiled. "I hear you need jobs?" she continued. We nodded and I walked forward. "My lady, my sister is good with horses and is skilled with healing. My brother use to work for a blacksmith, he is skilled with making weapons as well as using them. I am sorry to say milady that I am only good at chores but my sister told me I'm good at sewing."

Morgana smiled at us before saying, "I think I know the perfect place for each of you but first I will have new clothes sent to you."

"Thank you, my lady." I answered as I bowed.

"Please call me, Morgana." We nodded and soon she left Arthur right behind her.

* * *

A little later a girl came in holding some clothes. She looked to be my age and had soft brown eyes.

"Hello, Lady Morgana sent me to give you these clothes." She said. I nodded and took the clothes from her.

"I'm Corina, and this is my sister Brianna and my brother Jacob." I said.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen." She answered. I smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gwen." I reply. "Do you work in the castle?" She nodded at me.

"I am Lady Morgana's maid." She answered. I smiled at her before nodding. I then turned and handed Jacob and Brianna their clothes. They went up and into Merlin's room to change.

"Oh, before I forget the king expects you in the throne room as soon as possible." I nod and she leaves the room.

I turn back around to look at the dress before me. The dress was a light pink color that showed off more than deemed necessary, but it was still beautiful compared to most peasant dresses. I put it on and then put my hair dirty blonde hair into a braid that I placed on my left shoulder after. Once I was sure I looked presentable to the king I waited for the rest of my family. Brianna was the first to emerge; she had on a maroon colored dress that had a white under dress. She looked beautiful; her hair was in a bun atop her head. She smiled at me, and mouthed 'you look like a princess' I just laughed at her comment. Jacob was the last to arrive he had on the same brown breaches and black boots but his shirt was now a tan color with a gray vest over it.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked. We nodded and together the three of us walked towards the throne room arm in arm…

* * *

We entered the throne room to see a man with a very stern expression. I walked up first bowing as low as I could without falling over. My family following my example bowed as well.

"Welcome to Camelot." The king said.

"We thank you for welcoming us your majesty." I said.

"I'm King Uther and my son tells me your village was raided." He asked. I nodded in reply. "I must ask you miss, but what is your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Corina and I'm 20 years old. My sister's name is Brianna and she is 18 years old. My brother's name is Jacob and he is 15 years old. Your majesty I must inform you that our parents have been missing for a month and we have no idea where they are." I answered.

"I must say you are quite the bunch and I'm sorry to hear of your parents." He said coldly. I just looked down. "I must inform you that the Lady Morgana has told me how fond she is of you. She believes that you would make a fine servant for her as well as a friend. She also has found your sister and brother places to work as well." I bow to him.

"My lord, my family and I never wish to be a burden. You have shown us kindness and for that we are grateful." I reply.

Morgana stood from her place next to Uther and looked at me. "Corina you told me that your sister is good at healing skills so I'm wondering if your sister would like to become a second apprentice to Gaius." I turned to see my sister smiling as she walked forward.

"I would be honored to help Camelot in any way I can my lady." Brianna said as she bowed to Morgana.

"It is settled then, Brianna please go see Gaius to start your work." Brianna nodded and then left the room. I smiled after her before returning my attention back to Morgana. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Arthur staring at me, and I had to try my hardest not to blush.

"Jacob, you said you use to work as a blacksmith. Is this correct?" Jacob nodded stepping forward. "I believe Arthur said he was in need of another servant and he said you were very loyal." I couldn't stop myself from looking at Arthur who now had a smirk on his face. I just smiled at him before looking back at Morgana. "Arthur would like you to become his second manservant along with Merlin." I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I saw Jacob almost jump from happiness.

"I hope to make you proud my lord." Jacob said addressing Arthur.

"I'm sure you will do just fine Jacob." Arthur replied. Jacob nodded and then walked over to where Merlin was standing behind Arthur. I smiled after him before turning my attention to Morgana yet again.

"Corina, you have said you were good at mending and chores. I would like you to be my second maid alongside Gwen." Morgana proposed. I smiled before bowing deeply.

"It would be an honor to be a maid to King Uther's ward." I said before bowing again to Uther.

"I trust Morgana's decision. Now the court is dismissed." Uther announced as I walked over towards Gwen. The court dispersed quickly and Uther went through a door behind his throne. Gwen greeted me with a smile before linking arms with me. Together we followed Morgana out of the room.

* * *

When we reached Morgana's room she was really nice. I liked her a lot.

"Corina, do you have a place to stay?" Gwen asked.

"We are currently with Gaius and Merlin, but it would be nice to live on our own. We don't wish to be burdens." I answered.

"Perhaps I can arrange for you to stay in the castle for a time." Morgana suggested. I shook my head.

"We are not of the royalty or nobility status. We only wish for a small cottage like Gwen's home. " I said.

"I understand. My father's friend is moving out of his house with his wife and two children. I can see how much they are asking." Gwen offered.

"If it's not too much trouble…" I said.

"It's no trouble at all!" Gwen said. I smiled at her. "Anything for my new friend!"

"Corina, I'll pay for the home. Consider it my welcoming present to you and your family." Morgana said.

"Thank you so much." I said. _Life in Camelot is going to be a whole new adventure_, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: My First Feast

**I felt like being generous today since my teachers won't be tomorrow. :( Anyway thought i'd let those of you who look forward to more updates that i will try and upload on Wednesday, Friday and any day over the weekends. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. I promise you the next chapter starts to stick with the series. Please REVIEW! Thank you.**

**Reminder: I do not own ****_Merlin_****! Just my characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: My First Feast

It's been a week since we have arrived in Camelot and tonight night there was a feast celebrating a tournament coming up. I was excited for I have never been to a feast before. Morgana said they gave her headaches and that she didn't like having Arthur tease her. I smiled at the thought and wondered if my brother was doing a good job.

"Corina what do you think I should where to the feast?" Morgana asked. Gwen had pulled out two dresses and Morgana was having trouble deciding. There was a green one and a red one both of which were stunning.

"Milady I believe you should where the green one so at the end of the tournament you can where the red one as a sign that you are Uther Pendragon's ward." I said.

"Please call me Morgana and that's a nice way to look at it. I think I shall wear the green dress." She answered. We helped her dress and were about to leave when Morgana saw what I was wearing. "Please tell me you have a more formal dress?" she asked. I shook my head in reply. "That won't do at all, go get your sister and bring her here we are going to dress you up."

I nod before quickly going over to where my sister was. On the way I bumped into someone and looked up to realize it was Arthur. My face turned bright red and I bowed so he wouldn't see.

"My lord I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Arthur Corina." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Arthur." I said. He just nodded. I turned around and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him shock. He must have realized what he had just done because he let go.

"Your brother is an excellent and bright young man. He listens much better than Merlin." Arthur said smiling at me.

"He is very loyal to someone who is willing to give his family shelter, and Merlin isn't that bad." I answered.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks. I laugh before nodding.

"Merlin is who he is there is no sense in changing someone." I answered. He looked at me surprised by how I had answered his question. "I also heard that Merlin believes you will make a great King." I added.

"Merlin is the worst servant ever. I'm glad Jacob is at least decent." He said running a hand through his hair.

"My brother is learning Arthur and Merlin as well. I heard Merlin just became your servant." I said. Arthur looked at me shocked. "You should appreciate what you have, for some people barely have enough food to feed their children." I added before I realized what I had just said. Put my head down again.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to judge you. If you will excuse me, my lord I have things I need to attend to before the feast." I said before walking away leaving a very shocked Arthur.

* * *

"Brianna? Are you in here?" I called as I came into Gaius's and Merlin's chambers.

"I'm here Corina. What do you need?" she asked.

"Morgana wishes to see you in her chambers. She says we need to get ready for the feast." I said. Brianna looked over to Gaius and he nodded.

"Go ahead. You don't want to keep her waiting." He said. Brianna smiled at him before following me out of the room. Once we were far enough away Brianna began to laugh.

"Thank you so much for saving me." She said. "He wouldn't stop talking about Anatomy."

I began to laugh as well. "Is that all you talked about today?" I asked her.

"No, in the afternoon both Jacob and Merlin came in looking exhausted. Jacob told us that Arthur had used them both as target." She said. "Merlin took most of the hits though."

I looked at her and saw she was smiling at the memory. I nudged her in the arm playfully. "You don't have a crush on Merlin do you?" I asked.

"No! Why do you think that?" she blurted out. I looked at her and saw she was turning slightly pink.

"You're a terrible liar Brianna." I said. She glared at me and walked on ahead. I giggled and then caught up with her just as we reached the door to Morgana's chambers.

I knocked and soon Gwen opened the door and showed us in. "Hello Brianna. I trust you learned a lot from Gaius?" Morgana asked. Brianna nodded before bowing. "Please don't bow." Brianna nodded before looking at Morgana's outfit.

"You look absolutely stunning in your dress Morgana." Brianna said with a smile.

"Thank you, now it's my turn to get my three friends dressed for the feast." Morgana said.

Gwen, Brianna and I smiled to each other. We were very excited. Morgana handed Gwen a red gown. She then handed Brianna a blue gown similar to Gwen's gown. Brianna smiled and both her and Gwen went behind the screen to help each other change. Morgana turned to me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me away from the other girls and once we were out of ear shot she turned to me.

"I heard a rumor from Merlin that Arthur fancies you." Morgana said. I looked at her shocked. There was no way Arthur would like a no body like me. I wasn't even pretty.

"I have not heard this rumor. Are you sure Merlin said my name?" I asked. Morgana nodded and my eyes widened even more.

"You really didn't know?" she asked. I shook my head, how was I supposed to know I haven't seen Merlin since I had the audience with the king.

"Well let's just keep this between us." I nodded in return. Morgana then handed me my dress.

The dress was white with a green corset over it. It was beautiful compared to some of my other dresses. I smiled before hugging her. "Thank you Morgana, you have really made me feel welcome." I said pulling away from her.

"Anything for someone who will help me annoy Arthur." She replied back. I laughed before going behind the screen to get changed. As soon as I was done Morgana, Gwen, Brianna and I walked arm in arm to the feast.

* * *

When we reached the feast many of the knights and nobles were already there. Morgana entered on her own while Gwen, Brianna and I came through the servant's entrance. As Morgana walked up all eyes were on her, I even saw my brother looking at her. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Just then I caught Arthur's eye. He was staring at me instead of Morgana. I just looked away quickly and started talking to Gwen and Brianna. When Morgana reached Uther the party started again and I saw Jacob and Merlin make their way to us.

"This is going to be a long night." Jacob said smiling at me.

I laughed as Merlin said, "Well at least we are not Arthurs moving targets anymore."

Everyone laughed at that, it was then I noticed Merlin kept staring at my sister. I giggled whispered to Gwen who also started giggling. Just then Merlin asked Brianna if she would like to dance. She nodded and he grinned so widely I thought it might touch his ears. I grinned as Merlin led her away. Just then Jacob asked Gwen if she would like to dance. Soon enough I was left standing to the side watching.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the party Corina." I turned around to see Sir Leon standing there. I smiled at him.

"I guess if you call standing here fun then I'm having a great time." I replied. He laughed and smiled a very charming smile. "I never got a chance to thank you for helping my family. You were very brave."

"It is what the knights are here for, to keep Camelot a safe and just place." He said. "I was wondering if you would care to dance?"

**(Optional! listen to "Kingdom Dance" from ****_Tangled!_****)**

"I would love to dance with you." I replied. I smiled at him as he took my hand. As he led me out to the dance floor a jig had begun to play. I turned to see my brother with the musicians. I laughed as it began to play. I turned to see Leon looking very confused.

"Don't you know this dance?" I asked. He shook his head. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into dancing position.

We then began leading him in the dance he smiled as he got the hang of it. I then noticed that a lot of people had joined in. Even Arthur was dancing. He then caught me staring and smirked. I just smiled before turning my attention back to Leon. We laughed it was the best time ever. Suddenly everyone began to switch partners. I came face to face with Merlin. I laughed at the goofy grin on his face as we danced. He twirled me around and soon I was in Arthur's arms I smiled and we danced together until the song was over. When it finished everyone clapped and I bowed to Arthur.

"Your brother has a good ear when it comes to music." Arthur said.

"That song was his favorite song the night before the raiders came." I said looking down. I still missed my home town. I often wonder if my friends made it out.

"Well, then your village must have been special to him if he wanted to hear that song again" Arthur replied. I nodded.

"It was important to him as well as my sister and me" I said looking back up into his piercing blue eyes. "It was the only home I ever knew and now I have nothing left except for my family." Arthur nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Morgana spoke.

"I think I'll retire for tonight." She announced.

"Of course, Morgana" Uther said. Morgana smiled and began walking out of the room. I hurried after but not before giving Arthur an apologetic smile.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! :{D**


	5. Chapter 5: Valiant part 1

**I AM SO SORRY! My teachers all decided to give out tests on stuff we have barely learned so I wasn't able to post due to studying. Please understand I had the chapter done and everything. I also want to point I haven't gotten any new reviews and am starting to lose confidence in my story. If you don't like it please tell so I know its not worth my time to continue posting. I would really appreciate a couple more posts each chapter if at all possible...**

**Reminder: I do not own ****_Merlin_****! Only my characters**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Valiant part 1

The next morning I put on a whit under dress ant then put on a red corset over it. I walked down to where the knights trained on request of the Lady Morgana. She had told me earlier that morning that she had wanted to see how Jacob and Merlin were doing. I nodded but I saw in her eyes she really just wanted to give me time to see my little brother. I walked up towards the field and saw two people sparring against each other. I then spotted Merlin and Jacob standing next to where the weapons were. I walked over to them smiling.

"Where's Prince prat of Camelot?" I asked with a smile.

"He is out training with all the other arrogant knights of Camelot." Merlin said his goofy grin on his face. I laughed but tried not to make it to loud.

"Either that or he just likes to get all the girls." Jacob muttered looking down. I looked over to see him walking towards a tree looking sad. I ran over to him and went in front of him so he couldn't walk past.

"Jacob are you okay?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled at me before nodding. I put my hands on my hips and gave him my "I don't believe you" look. "Jacob I can tell when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong." I said again. I put my hand on his shoulder and he slapped my hand away. I looked at him shocked.

"You're not my mother!" he shouted before running towards Merlin. Arthur was talking with Merlin when he saw Jacob coming. Arthur was about to say something but Jacob just grabbed Arthur's armor and sword and stomped off toward the castle. Merlin and Arthur looked towards me with concern.

I felt tears in my eyes and quickly turned away so they wouldn't see. I walked over towards the tree and sat on one of the roots. I put my face in my hands. _I'm trying so hard and it never seems to be enough _I thought. I then felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Merlin and next to him stood Arthur.

"Corina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Arthur asked. I wiped my eyes before standing up.

"It's nothing sire. My brother and I just had a fall out." I said.

"Corina don't lie to us we are your friends. We want to help you." Merlin said. I looked at Merlin and he looked very concern, it was the same with Arthur.

"I was trying to comfort him to see what was bothering him and he yelled I wasn't his mom." I explained. They frowned at me and I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have involved you in this." I said.

"It's alright Corina." Arthur said before placing his hand on my arm. "I'll try to talk to him see if I can figure out what is wrong." He added. I nodded still sad and Merlin smiled at us.

"Well at least someone here knows how to comfort people" Merlin teased. My cheeks grew red and Arthur removed his hand from my arm.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur snapped. Merlin grinned and I laughed.

"See I made her laugh." Merlin said. Arthur glared at Merlin.

"Merlin I believe Jacob has taken on the chore of polishing my armor which leaves you with the stables" Arthur said. I laughed and then tried to cover it as a cough though Merlin didn't seem to believe it though.

"I must get back to the Lady Morgana. Will you excuse me sire." I said bowing. Arthur nodded before turning back to Merlin. "Merlin, Arthur…" I called. They turned and looked at me. "thank you." I finished before making my way back towards the castle.

* * *

I reached Lady Morgana's room and opened up the room to see Gwen leave with a pile of laundry. I smiled at her before walking over to Lady Morgana.

"My lady" I said bowing. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Corina can you help me get dressed? The tournament is in an hour and Gwen has to go help Merlin learn to dress Arthur in armor."

"Of course, my lady." I said with a smile. She smiled back before going behind the changing screen. A couple minutes later she came out in a blue dress. I did the back of the dress.

"Do you think this is appropriate?" she asked.

"My lady, the dress is stunning and it may cause some knights to be distracted." I said.

"Oh if only I could distract Arthur then it would make my day." She said with a giggle.

"You don't really mean that do you?" I asked. Morgana laughed again before sitting down at her vanity. I began to braid her hair. When I was done Morgana gasped.

"My lady?" I asked concerned.

"My hair is beautiful. You did a wonderful job." She said. I smiled at her and bowed.

"Thank you my lady." I said. She then took my arm and led me down towards the tournament. When we reached the box we saw Gwen with two saved seats. Morgana sat closest to Uther while Gwen and I sat together. My sister then came to join us. Her smile was large and bright.

"Brianna you seem to be in a happy mood." I said. She looked at me and her smile got wider if possible.

"I am being courted!" she cried. I laughed and smiled at her. I knew Merlin would ask her someday.

"I'm going to guess Merlin is courting you?" Gwen asked. Brianna nodded before turning her attention to the knights coming in. Gwen and I exchanged an amused grin before looking at the knights now lined up before Uther.

"Knights of the realm, it is my great honor to welcome you to the tournament of Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and of course to challenge the reigning champion, my son Prince Arthur." Uther stated. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1000 gold pieces."

I looked over and a box full of gold coins was open. I looked back and caught Arthur's eye. We stared at each other until Uther interrupted.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" Uther said. The crowd erupted into loud cheers. I clapped and looked over at Brianna who wasn't looking at the knights. She was looking over at Merlin. I smiled and looked at Arthur to see Uther whisper something into his ear. Arthur nodded before turning towards his opponent.

The fighting began with Arthur making the first attack. The knight blocked it and then attacked Arthur. Arthur blocks it with ease and this continued for another 2 minutes before Arthur struck the man in the head. The man fell to the ground as the crowd erupted into cheers. I clapped and smiled as Arthur removed his helmet. He smiled at his father and then walked out of the arena.

"That was so exciting!" Brianna squealed. I laugh at her and she just bounces in her chair. Gwen nudges me in the side as another fight begins. I look over at her and she points to Morgana. I look over to see Morgana smiling at the knight in yellow. Gwen and I giggle as the knight wins. The knight looks up to Uther and bows. He then looks at Morgana, Gwen, Brianna, and I. He smirks when he looks at me.

"Brianna. Do you want to go see Merlin?" I ask.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." She says. We both leave just as 2 more knights enter the arena.

* * *

Brianna and I reached Arthur's tent to see Arthur step out. He looks at Brianna who just walks over to Merlin and Jacob. I walk over to Arthur and smile at him.

"You did well today my lord." I say.

"All in a day's work." Arthur answers. I glare at him and he just smirks. I shake my head at him and walk over to where Jacob is standing.

"Why is he like that?" I ask as Arthur leaves to the arena.

"Cause he's a prat." Jacob answered.

"A royal one if I might add." Merlin adds. We all laugh at this and Merlin grins.

"What is so funny _Mer_lin, _Jac_ob?"

We look over to see Arthur walking over. He looks pleased with his scores. Merlin and Jacob walk up and take his sword and helmet. I walk over to Arthur's horse and begin unsaddling him.

"He's a magnificent horse."

I look over to see the knight that had caught Morgana eye.

"He is my lord." I said.

"My name is Sir Valiant." The knight says walking closer. "Your master is doing well in the tournament."

"He is a skilled warrior but I'm afraid he is not my master." I say backing up a little. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"I'm sorry for making excuses, I'm afraid you haven't told me your name." Valiant says coldly. He then looks me up and down. I glare at him and put my arms across my chest. He looks up and moves forward and tries to grab me but Arthur comes forward.

"Sir Valiant." Arthur greets. He looks over at me and I just nod at him.

"Your highness, may I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant says.

"Like wise." Arthur says.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant says. He looks at me again before leaving. As soon as he is out of ear shot I hear Merlin mutter _creep_.

"I agree with you." I say turning around. Arthur does the same.

"Merlin. Jacob. For tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chain mail." Arthur says. I giggle and Jacob glares at me.

"I should go." I begin. "The lady Morgana probably needs help getting ready."

"Of course." Arthur says. I bow to him and then walk away to find Gwen.

"Corina Lady Morgana says she wants you to accompany her to the recession today." Gwen says.

"Are you not going to be there?" I ask.

"I have to help my father with swords for the knights." She says.

"Well I would gladly help your father than just stand there and listen to boring speeches." I retort. She laughs and together we go to find Morgana.

* * *

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lord." Valiant says. I'm standing next to Morgana as Uther greets the knights. I drowned out their conversation. I didn't like Valiant; there was something about him that set me on edge.

Valiant then kissed Lady Morgana's hand and it snapped me back to reality. He walked off but not before looking at me. I shivered under his gazed. I looked over to Morgana and saw Arthur had just finished acknowledging his father.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Morgana says to Arthur.

"There're not the only ones." Arthur says sarcastically. He looks at me and I show a quick smile.

"You're not jealous are you?" Morgana asks. She smiles at him innocently. He glares at her.

"I can't see there's anything to be jealous of." He answers rudely. He then walks away very arrogantly. Morgana's smile turns into a frown as she glares at him. She then leans over to me and whispers, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that." I answer with a grin on my face.

"Yes I do." Morgana states. I roll my eyes and look back to Arthur who is staring at me. I blush and look down.

"Corina you are dismissed." Morgana says after the knights had greeted the king.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods and I bow to her. She smiles and I quickly leave the room. I walk towards Gaius's chambers. I open the door to find Brianna, Merlin, Jacob and Gaius talking. I walk over and sit next to Jacob.

"The tournament was fun." Brianna exclaims. I nod my head in agreement as Merlin and Jacob moan.

"I have to go pick up Arthur's armor tomorrow." Jacob says.

"I have to help dress him, and saddle his horse." Merlin says.

"I could help?" I offer.

"Are you sure? Won't Morgana need you?" Merlin asks. I shake my head.

"Gwen offered to dress Lady Morgana if I went to the recession." I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Ok then Corina and Jacob go get the armor and Brianna and I will go saddle the horse. Then we all meet at Arthur's tent to help him dress." Merlin says. We all nod.

* * *

The next morning I dress myself in a light blue dress with a brown corset. I then went to Arthur's chambers to wait for Jacob. I was just about to knock on the door when it burst open and I got hit with a shoe right in the face.

"Arthur you hit my sister!" Jacob shouted coming towards me. He touched my cheek and I winced. Arthur poked his head outside his room and his faced looked at me in horror.

"That was intended for Jacob not you." He said leading Jake and I back inside.

"And why were you throwing a shoe at my brother" I asked with a scowl on my face. Arthur looked down at his shoes.

"He wouldn't leave me in peace." He said. I looked at him shocked before looking at my brother. Arthur looked up at me and I started bursting out laughing. Arthur and Jacob stared at me confused.

"Arthur you need to work on your aim and next time hit Jake. He drives me crazy and I've always wanted to do that." I said. Arthur started laughing with me and promised to get both Merlin and Jacob. I nodded and then left his chambers with Jake to retrieve his armor.

"Thanks a lot Corina." Jacob said as we entered the armory.

"Hey in all fairness you can be a bit annoying." I reply. We then began picking up the armor. We were about to head out when we heard something hiss.

I turned around and it hissed again. Jacob walked up towards Valiant's shield. He knelt down and inspected the snakes. One of the snakes blinked and hissed. I backed away slightly and Jacob put his hand out to touch it when a sword was put in his chest. The sword belonged to none other than Sir Valiant himself. My brother stood up slowly and backed up towards me.

"Can I help you with something boy?" he asked coldly.

"Nope I'm good." Jacob replied.

"We were…we were just gathering his master's armor." I said quickly.

"Then you better be on your way." He said looking at me.

"Right. Yeah. No problem" Jacob says grabbing half the armor and rushing out. I turn and grab my half when Valiant hand grabs my wrist. It hurt painfully and I tried very hard not to cry.

"You do well to remember that I can run you through without hesitation." He says to me. I nod and he threw me to the ground and I drop all the armor. I quickly pick it back up and race out of the room.

Jacob is outside the room waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, come on we have to get this stuff to Arthur." I reply. He nods and together we take off towards Arthur's room.

* * *

We reach Arthur's room to find Merlin and Brianna there as well. We set down the armor and Merlin sets to work on dressing Arthur. While Arthur slips on his chain mail Brianna comes over and grabs my hand and reveals my wrist. She stares at them and then motions Jacob over.

"Who gave that to you?" Brianna demanded. Merlin looked over as well as Arthur to see my wrist a bright red.

"Brianna it's nothing honestly." I say pulling my hand back. Brianna just rolls her eyes and takes my hand again.

"My lord, my sister and I need to go find good seats for the tournament." Brianna says. Merlin looks up from where he was putting the clasp on Arthur's belt. Brianna smiles at him and he grins back. I look to see Arthur nod. I curtsied and Brianna followed my lead.

"Good luck in the tournament, my lord." I say as my sister and I leave the room.

**Merlin says to review! :{D**


	6. Chapter 6: Valiant part 2

**Hello! Ok i'm going to be honest with you and say i'm beginning to have writers block... I 'll try to keep going but I can't promise you i'll be updating on time. Now on to what made my day...REVIEWS! When I saw more people reviewing I almost screamed in delight! (and I was in English class mind you) PLEASE keep reviewing... and Merlin was very happy. **

Chapter 6: Valiant part 2

"Gaius!" Brianna screams as we burst through the doors.

"Merlin honestly-" Gaius stops upon seeing it's not Merlin. "Oh, sorry Brianna. Please don't scream like that I'm not deaf you know." I smile Gaius; he is like a father to us.

"Gaius, could you take a look at Corina's arm?" Brianna asked. Gaius came over to look at my arm which was red from where Valiant had grabbed it.

"The skin is irritated. How-" but Gaius was interrupted by Merlin and Jacob bursting into the room.

"Corina, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"Valiant caught Jacob and I looking at his shield. I wasn't as quick as Jacob and Valiant grabbed my wrist. He threatened to kill me before throwing me to the ground." I answer.

"No wonder…" Jacob said running his hand threw his hair.

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked.

"Gaius… how much do you know about magic?" Jacob asked in a whisper.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Merlin said. Jacob nodded and then explained what happened with Valiant. Merlin, Brianna, and Gaius just nodded when Jacob finished.

"Jacob, are you sure it was magic?" Gaius asked. Jacob nodded.

"Well now we know to keep a close eye on him." Merlin said. We all nodded in agreement until we heard the sound of trumpets. How can we forget…

"The tournament!"

* * *

My sister and I ran to the stands as the knights were coming in the arena. I spotted Gwen and waved at her, she waved back and motioned for us to come over. With a little difficulty we managed to reach her. She smiled at us and motioned for us to sit down next to her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you with Lady Morgana." I said.

"It's alright Corina. I can see you were busy with family matters and I understand completely." Gwen replied. I smiled at her. Gwen and I had become close friends and she was always so honest. I loved that about her. She was like a second sister to me.

"If you want I'll take up the night duty of caring for Morgana. That way you can spend time with your father." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled before turning her attention to the knights in the arena. I watched Arthur and then decided to take a sneak glance at Sir Valiant. When I looked over at him my heart caught in my throat. He was looking right at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Brianna noticed and clasped my hand. I smiled at her before looking back to see the knights readying for battle.

I saw Arthur face a man with blue robes. I smiled as Arthur disarmed him quickly. I clapped with all the rest and looked to see Jacob and Merlin cheering. I laughed and nudged Brianna and Gwen who laughed with me when they saw Merlin and Jacob.

"I can see Jacob and Merlin are getting along great!" Gwen exclaimed. I smiled at her, but my smile faded though when Sir Valiant came out.

I looked to see he was fighting a knight by the name of Sir Ewan. I watched in anticipation as they fought. Then the inevitable happened, Valiant won! Sir Ewan slumped to the ground and Valiant stood and received a round of applause for his courage. I grabbed Brianna's hand as we looked at who he would be fighting in the finals. I almost had a heart attack._ Arthur…_

* * *

I walked towards Arthur's tent at request of Lady Morgana, she want to know how Sir Ewan was doing. Merlin was unsaddling Arthur's horse while Sir Valiant and Arthur were talking. Arthur just nodded at me when he saw me coming while Valiant looked me up and down.

"My lord have you seen where Gaius has taken Sir Ewan? The Lady Morgana would like some news on his injuries." I ask.

"Gaius took Sir Ewan to his chambers, and Jacob went with him. Tell Morgana that I'll have Jacob report what his injuries are." Arthur said.

"Thank you my lord." I curtsied and am about to leave when Sir Valiant walks up to me.

"Servant!" he yells. I turn around slowly with a scowl on my face.

"Yes knight Valiant?" I ask.

"Could you tell Lady Morgana that I will win this tournament for her?" he asks grabbing my wrist.

"I will, and my name is Corina." I say. I look over at Arthur to see him tense when Valiant gripped me harder.

"Good." He says before releasing me and walking over to his tent. I rubbed my wrist before heading over to see Merlin.

"Merlin." I start. He turns around with Arthur's armor in his hands. "Keep an eye on my brother please. I don't want anything to happen to him." Merlin nodded and smiled before going to see to Morgana.

* * *

"Corina how do you like Camelot's knights?" Morgana asked. I was brushing hair and stopped mid stroke.

"My lady the knights are brave and loyal. They are truly remarkable to watch." I reply before finishing with her hair. I then went to her closet and brought out her night gown.

"Corina please call me Morgana and I was asking if you find any of them handsome." She said. I laid the dress down on the bed before turn toward her.

"Morgana I think many of the knights are handsome." I replied. I motioned for her to go behind the screen. I then handed her the dress.

"Corina I know there's one knight in particular you like." Morgana said. She came out a moment later and I did the lacing in the back. Once I had finished there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Merlin there.

"It's Merlin my lady." I said before letting him in.

"Merlin what brings you here?" Morgana asks.

"Gaius sent me with your sleeping draft." Merlin replied handing it to me.

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said. Merlin nodded before leaving the room.

"Will you be needing anything else?" I ask. Morgana shook her head and I left the room. Merlin stood outside waiting for me.

"Merlin, how is he?" I ask as we walk towards his and Gaius chambers.

"Not well." Merlin replied. I nodded sadly. We rounded the corner and preceded the rest of the way in silence. When we reached the door Merlin opened the door for me. When I walked in Brianna and Jacob were sitting at the table talking.

"Corina, Sir Ewan was bitten by a snake." They said together.

"I want to see Sir Ewan first. Then we will decide what to do." I said. I walked over and Gaius showed me the snake bite.

"Can he be healed?" I asked.

"I'll have to extract some venom from the snake that bit him" Gaius said.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asked.

"Then I'm afraid there is nothing left that I can do for him. He's going to die." Gaius replied.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Jacob said standing up.

"What's that?" Gaius asked.

"He was fighting knight Valiant maybe the shield-" Jacob started.

"We can't know that for sure." Brianna blurted out. I nodded in agreement.

"Merlin, do you think we should go investigate?" Jacob asked. Merlin nodded and the two of them left. I put my head in my hand and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. I have to see to Morgana in the morning, please let me know if anything happens." I say before walking out not waiting for a reply.

* * *

The next morning I got dressed quickly. I was worried about Jacob and Merlin. _There fine_, I thought and focused my attention on my outfit. The dress I wore was the one I wore the day I was found. It was orange with white long sleeves and a brown belt went around my waist. I then grabbed a brown cloak that Gwen had given me as a welcome present. My long dirty blonde hair was the twisted into a bun. Once I was satisfied. I went to tend to Morgana. When I opened the door I found Morgana already up dressed and putting on her cloak. I smiled to myself, _Gwen I seriously owe you_ I thought.

"Good morning Morgana." I said.

"Good morning Corina." Morgana answered.

"Are you ready to find out who will become your champion?" I asked with a smile. Morgana grinned and nodded. She then motioned to the door. I went and opened it for her we then started walking towards the arena when a guard ran up to us.

"Prince Arthur has called an emergency council meeting. Please be there as soon as you can." He said.

"Thank you" Morgana said. The guard then went back to his post. I took Morgana's cloak and mine and put them back in her chambers. We then made our way to the council chambers. I stood next to Morgana as Uther walked in.

"Why have you summoned the court?" he asked. Arthur stepped forward Merlin and Jacob behind him.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur stated. Morgana and I shared a shocked glance. I then looked to Jacob who nodded so slightly that I barely caught it.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther asked.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant replied glaring at Arthur.

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked Arthur.

"I do" Arthur answered. He motioned to Jacob who walked forward and placed a snakes head in Uther's hand.

"Let me see this shield." Uther said. Arthur motioned and a knight came forward with the shield. She saw Merlin whisper something to Arthur.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur suddenly said. He drew his sword. Merlin then walked over to Gaius who had just entered the room.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant said annoyed.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur blurted.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther asked.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur stated before the court.

"Where is this witness?" Uther demanded.

"He should be here..." Arthur began. He turned and walked over to where Gaius and Merlin were talking. A moment later he turns back around looking rather mad.

"I'm waiting!" Uther demanded.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther said.

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur began.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther shouted.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur yelled back.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant cut in.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Jacob protested. I clutch my hands together.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther shouted. Two guards came and grabbed Jacob; they then began to take him away.

"My Lord." Valiant said.

"Wait!" Uther said. The guards stood at attention with Jacob still in their clutches.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant said.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honor." Uther told Arthur.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant said with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked.

"No!" Arthur shouted.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther demanded.

"Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Arthur asked.

"Accepted." Valiant replied. Arthur nodded and then fled from the hall. Jacob and Merlin followed right behind him.

* * *

Morgana and I left the council chambers after Uther apologized to Knight Valiant once more. Morgana then clasped my hands in hers. "Are you ok?" she asks. I nod.

"We should go speak to Arthur." Morgana said.

"Of course, my lady." I say. We walk together towards his chambers only to find Merlin run past us in a hurry. I stare after him and then I look back to find my brother fly past me tears in his eyes. I look at Morgana to see she was as confused as me.

"Go check on your brother…" Morgana said. I nodded my head and left without another word.

* * *

**Prince Arthur says to REVIEW! Merlin says he'll get hit in the head with a cup if you don't REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Valiant part 3

**Hello! My writers block was quite small, and i'm so glad. This chapter you will see Corina become a different person, more tempered if I might say. Hehe ;) Thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you review again. For those of you who don't pretty please do. If you don't like the story please let me know and i'll try to make it more to everyone's standards. Please let me know what you think!**

**Reminder: I don't own ****_Merlin_****! Just my characters! :{D**

Chapter 7: Valiant part 3

I found Jacob and Merlin sitting on the steps of the castle. Brianna was comforting Merlin who just kept grunting and mumbling how stupid Arthur was.

"Merlin don't let the king here you say that about his son." I warned. Merlin just scowled at.

"It's true! The prince is a prat!" he stated. I smiled at him.

"I agree with you Merlin. Arthur needs to get his head straight to see you were trying to warn him." I said. I sat down next to Jacob and gave him a hug. "Arthur doesn't know how great you both are."

"Corina, I was sacked! How are we supposed to earn money and help Gaius and Merlin?" Jacob said in frustration.

"Your forgetting that you were once a blacksmith. Surly Gwen's father could use an assistant." I said.

"I know but then I won't get to see you as much." Jacob said. I hugged him again and as I pulled away I saw Gwen coming towards us.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked sitting down next to me. Jacob and Merlin nodded.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to us to do something?" Merlin asked motioning to himself and Jacob.

"Because it is! Isn't it?" Gwen looked down.

"I agree with Gwen. You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong." Brianna said.

"And how do we do that?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know" Gwen, Brianna and I say together. Merlin nodded and then looked around the courtyard.

"That's it." Merlin whispered. He stood up quickly almost making Brianna fall down the stairs. He then quickly went over and inspected a dog statue. I followed him along with the others.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asked.

* * *

Jacob, Brianna and I followed Merlin as he wheels the dog statue into his room. Gaius had been very stunned to see us.

"What are you doing with that?" he called to Merlin.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Merlin answered. He then closed the door. We looked at Merlin as he set the statue down and then he turned towards us.

"Merlin what is going on?" Brianna asked.

"If I tell you, will you promise not tell a living soul?" Merlin asked.

"We promise." Jacob said. Brianna and I nodded. Merlin let out a shaky breath.

"I have magic." Merlin said. I stared stunned at him. Brianna's mouth fell open in surprise while Jacob just smiled.

"I thought something was different about you the moment I saw you." Jacob said. Merlin grinned and just shrugged.

"Merlin we believe you but what has this got to do with… oh" Brianna said. Merlin nodded.

"Merlin we can talk later right now you have a spell to figure out." I said. Merlin snapped out of it and then walked over to a floor board and took the piece out, inside laid a magic book. We all gasped in surprised.

"Merlin, remind me never to play hide-an-seek with you." Brianna said causing everyone to laugh. Merlin grinned and then began looking through the book. He stopped at one page and began reading the spell.

"_Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum_." Merlin read. He then turned to the dog and held out his hand. He repeated the spell but nothing happened. He kept trying but failed. I then realized it was going to be a long night…

* * *

Merlin threw his hands up in frustration.

"This is never going to work." He said. Brianna put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"Maybe one of us should try and talk Arthur out of the tournament?" she suggested.

"I'll try." Jacob said. I shook my head at him.

"Arthur is already mad at you and Merlin. It wouldn't help us if Arthur had either of you put in the stocks. I'll go talk to him. I need to check on Morgana anyway." I said. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Corina!" Brianna called. I turned and looked at her. "Good luck."

"Thank you" I answered before exiting Merlin's room. _Lord knows I need it… _I thought. I reached Arthur's chambers quickly and opened the door. Arthur was looking out the window in deep thought. His deep blue eyes seemed to stare out into nothing as he thought hard. He looked very… _Stop it! He is a prince and you are a servant! _I screamed at myself.

Arthur didn't turn from the window when he said, "I thought I told you to get out of my sight."

"Not to me you didn't." I said irritated. Arthur looked up at me.

"Corina? Sorry I thought you were Merlin or Jacob" he said. I winced when he said my brother's name.

"Arthur don't fight Valiant tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you." I said.

"I know."

"Then withdraw." I said. "You have to withdraw." Arthur looked at me anger in his eyes.

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" Arthur said.

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die." I said a little angry.

"Then I die." He shouted. I stepped back from him, but not because I was scared but because I didn't want to slap him.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?" I said.

"Because I have to. It's my duty." Arthur said calmly. I calmed down as well.

"Arthur, you have nothing to prove to your people or your knights. You are already brave and courageous. I know that because you saved my life. It's now time to prove your wisdom and show that you only fight to death knowing your people will be safe from harm." I said.

"Corina I have to fight, this is not about my courage it's about my pride-" I cut him off.

"What is it with you and your pride?!" I shouted. "Fine, fight to death, but don't expect me to watch Arthur Pendragon." I didn't wait to see his reaction I just walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning I woke to sound of a rooster crowing. I groaned to myself before getting out of bed. I saw that Brianna and Jacobs beds were empty and assumed they had gone to check on Merlin. I walked over to a bowl of water and washed my face before going to get dressed. I picked out the last new dress I had. It had two layers, the first layer was a sky blue and the second layer was a dark brown. I then but a belt around my waist and looked at myself. I then put my hair in a half ponytail. Once I was done I grabbed my brown cloak walked towards the castle.

"Good morning Corina." I turned around to find Gwen walking up to me.

"Good morning Gwen." I answered. She smiled at me. She was wearing her red dress and her red cloak. They were faded but on her she looked beautiful. Her dark brown hair was in a low bun.

"Corina, did you manage to get Arthur to withdraw." She asked. My smile faded from my face.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I asked Jacob last night on my walk home." She said. I nodded.

"He was so stubborn and such a prat." I said causing her to laugh.

"I agree with you." She said. I laughed as well. We reached Morgana's chambers and together went inside.

"Good morning, Gwen. Good morning Corina." Morgana said.

"My lady." We both replied.

"I would like to wear the blue dress today." She said walking towards the changing screen. We both nodded and Gwen walked over to retrieve Morgana's night gown as I went to go get her dress. Once Morgana was done changing Gwen did her hair as I made her bed. Once we were done Morgana smiled.

"Thank you; you are both dismissed until it is time for the tournament." She said. Gwen nodded and left towards the servant's courters to get breakfast. I stayed put and looked down at my feet.

"My lady, I was wondering if I could miss the tournament. There is so much work to be done." I asked.

"Of course Corina. I shall see you at the banquet." Morgana said. I nodded and left for Gaius's room. I reached Gaius's chambers quickly to discover everyone eating. I sat down next to Brianna and she handed me a plate.

"Did Merlin figure out the spell?" I asked. Brianna shook her head. I looked down at my plate.

"He's not giving up though." Brianna said. I smiled at her, she had so much faith in Merlin. I realized that I doubted Merlin I quickly reassured my faith in Merlin.

"Merlin will save Arthur." Jacob said. I nodded. Just then we heard the crowd roar. I stood and walked over to the window and saw that Arthur was facing Valiant. Just then Valiant attacked. I felt my heart lodge in my throat as I saw them begin to fight. Just then Merlin burst into the room.

"Don't go in my room." He said before running out of the room. We all followed close behind.

* * *

We reached Arthur just as he knocked Valiant's helmet off. I smiled to myself as Arthur took off his helmet. Valiant became enraged though and attacked Arthur. He stepped on his foot and hit his face with his shield. I grabbed Brianna's hand and squeezed it in worry. Brianna squeezed in reply and together we watched as Arthur rolled out of the way of Valiant's sword, losing his sword in the process. Valiant then faced Arthur in the middle of the arena and that's when I heard it.

"_Bebay odothay arisan quickum_" Merlin said. The snakes came into view. The crowd gasped in shock.

"What are you doing I didn't summon you." Valiant said.

"He is using magic!" Uther yelled.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur said. Valiant sneered as the snakes dropped to the ground.

"Kill him!" Valiant commanded. I panicked as I saw the snakes attack Arthur. Morgana reacted though she grabbed a sword from a nearby solider and threw it to Arthur.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled. Arthur caught it and cut the heads off of the snakes. He then attacked Valiant. The crowd cheered as Arthur finally killed Valiant. Arthur looked up at his father before turning around. I quickly turned and walked away. I still didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

Later that evening, I changed into my green dress for the feast. I then went to help Gwen ready Morgana. Morgana was stunning once we were done. She wore a purple dress and a dark blue shall. Her hair was half up half down. She told us how she was not looking forward to having here Arthur gloat about him winning. I just smiled.

We entered and I went to stand next to Jacob, Brianna and Merlin. Arthur entered not a moment later and began escorting Morgana down towards Uther. They then turned and I could see they were arguing. They then split up and Arthur came up to us.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help." Arthur said. I laughed as did Brianna, Jacob and Merlin. Arthur looked at me and I just avoided his stare. Arthur then looked between Jacob and Merlin. "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you."

"No, don't worry about it. Buy us a drink and we'll call it even." Merlin said. Brianna and I smiled at each other.

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." Arthur said.

"Your servant? You sacked us." Jacob said.

"Now I'm rehiring you." Arthur answered. Jacob and Merlin grin and I hug Jacob.

"Thank you Arthur." I said turning to him. He just nods.

"It's to my benefit really. My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armor needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." Arthur listed. I saw Jacob and Merlin glare at Arthur who only made me laugh, and soon everyone was laughing.

* * *

**I know it was short but this is how the episode ends so tada! Anyway next is the Mark of Nimueh part 1! I hope you still like this story. Plus i would like to get a total of 5 reviews or more because my confidence is slowly dying in this story...**

**Arthur says to keep going and so does Merlin but King Uther... says to quit while i'm ahead. Who should I listen to?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mark of Nimueh part 1

**Ok, I am so sorry! It has been a ruff week and weekend for me but I am back now and I have a bunch of chapters ready to present. I'll try to repay you by giving you all three parts of the episode "The Mark of Nimueh" together! :) Now please more reviews!**

**Reminder: I do not own Merlin! Only my characters!**

Chapter 8: The Mark of Nimueh part 1

It was a fine morning in Camelot and I was walking towards the castle with Gwen. Gwen was holding some purple and white flowers in her hands, and I was holding some yellow and white flowers. She had suggested we bring Morgana flowers to cheer her up because of her nightmares. I agreed with her and that's when we spotted Merlin, Brianna, Jacob and Gaius carrying a wheelbarrow. We hurried over towards them.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Er...just moving something." Merlin replied.

"Looks heavy." I said.

"Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone got you flowers?" Merlin asked curious.

"Oh! No." we both said together.

"Would you like one?" Gwen said. "Merlin here is a purple one and Brianna a yellow one. Jacob you can have a white flower."

"Thanks." Brianna said. Merlin placed his in his scarf and Brianna put hers in her hair. Jacob puts his in his jacket pocket. **(Like in a tuxedo).**

"See you later Gwen, Corina." Brianna said.

"Bye." We called together.

* * *

Gwen and I reached Morgana's chambers after are brief meeting with Merlin, Brianna, Jacob, and Gaius. I opened the door as Gwen stepped inside. Morgana came around the corner and smiled when she saw the flowers.

"You look happy." She said.

"We picked these for you." Gwen said pointing to the flowers.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Morgana said.

"Something to cheer you up. We both know you're not sleeping well." I add.

"You cheer me up." Morgana said.

"Would you like us to get you some water for them?" I asked. I grabbed the flowers and went to go get some water. I came back to see Gwen grabbing Morgana's night clothes. I saw Morgana was talking with someone at the door. I set the flowers down on the table and went to make the bed. Morgana shut the door a few minutes later with a look of confusion on her face.

"Uther has called the court to a meeting, but they don't require my presence." Morgana said.

"Would you like one of us to go my lady?" Gwen asked.

"Yes I would. I would like to know what they are hiding from me." Morgana answered.

"Corina do you want to go?" Gwen asked.

"I don't mind going." I answered.

"Please report back to me after the court is dismissed." Morgana said. I nod as I finish the bed. I then leave room.

* * *

I reached the court just as Gaius, Merlin and Brianna entered. Jacob was standing behind Arthur. I walked over to Jacob and stood next to him. It was then that a body came to view. I gasped making Arthur turn around. He nodded at me with concern and I just stared at the body behind him. Gaius had begun to examine it.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius answered.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther demanded.

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius said.

"What did you conclude?" Uther asked.

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one." Gaius said.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther demanded.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast." Gaius answered.

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Gaius answered. I stiffened next to Jacob. Jacob grasped my hand and I looked at him with concern. Just then Uther pulled Arthur aside and whispered something to him. Arthur looked reluctant to do it but nodded all the same. Uther then dismissed the court. Arthur walked up to Jake and I.

"Jacob I will not require your services today. You are to assist Gaius anyway you can." Arthur said. Jacob nodded and walked away leaving me alone with Arthur. I looked down at my hands. "You should know that the cause will likely be sorcery."

"I understand my lord." I said. I bowed and was about to walk away when Arthur gently put his hand on my arm.

"Be careful Corina." He said. I looked up at him. His blue eyes were full of meaning.

"I will. Thank you for your warning sire." I said. And then walked away to report to Morgana.

* * *

As I entered Morgana's chambers I saw Morgana looking out the window. Gwen was nowhere in sight.

"My lady," I began. Morgana turned around and smiled when she saw me. "It seems a sorcerer has caused some kind of disease and the king has ordered Prince Arthur to find him."

"Does anyone know how the disease is spreading?" she asked.

"I'm sorry my lady but Gaius has not found the source of the illness yet." I answered. Morgana looked down a solemn look in her eyes. I walked towards her and picked a flower from the bundles Gwen and I gave her. I stuck it in her hair and she looked up and smiled. "Gaius will get to the bottom of this."

"You always have so much faith in everyone." Morgana said.

"Without faith the battle is all but lost." I told her. She laughed and her smile grew.

"Since when did you become so wise?" Morgana asked.

"My father and mother taught me to always have faith." I answered. She nodded in reply.

"You and Gwen both have been given the job of assisting Gaius." Morgana said.

"My lady, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Now go help your brother and sister." I smiled at Morgana's words. I gave her a quick bow before heading towards Gaius's room.

* * *

I reached Gaius's room to see some guards going through Gaius's books. I saw Arthur looking as well. I crossed the room over towards where Brianna was standing next to Merlin. It was then that Arthur chose to turn around and see me. He stared at me for a few seconds longer than necessary before turning to Gaius.

"What's this room up there?" Arthur asked.

"Er… it's my room. I share it with Jacob." Merlin said. Arthur went into the room and Gaius walked towards Merlin.

"What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Merlin gave Gaius a worried look.

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Arthur called. Merlin and Jacob went in the room followed by Brianna and I. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

I notice the magic book on Merlin's bed but it is suddenly covered up. I smile to myself. _Merlin you work miracles_, I thought. Arthur then looks under the bed completely missing the book. He then exits the room.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius answered with a look of irritation on his face. I bite my lip to keep my laughter down.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Arthur said. He then turned towards the guards. "We're finished here."

They left the room but not before Arthur glanced over his shoulder at me. I blushed and gave him a small nod. He then was gone from sight. I turned to Brianna then.

"Brianna I have to say that you will be spending the night at Gwen's house. I have to work late tonight in order to keep up with all the chores. Gwen has been given the day off so she offered for you to stay at her house." I said. Brianna nodded in acknowledgement. We then turn to hear the last bit of what Gaius was saying.

"…before it kills us all."

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for my taste but I woke all the same. I got dressed in my plain pink dress and put my hair down. I then grabbed my brown cloak and went to Gwen's house. I knocked and she opened it minutes later.

"Your sister is very stubborn in the morning." She said. I laughed.

"She's not a morning person like Jacob." I said. She nodded with a smile and then went over to her dad.

"It's time to get up, Dad. Dad?" Gwen says. She turns him to see him have the same illness as the man in the council room. She gasps and I run to Brianna and Cry out. She's sick as well! Gwen and I race to the castle. We pass Merlin and Jacob on our way.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Merlin calls out.

"Corina!" I hear my brother call my name but I don't stop. We reached Gaius's minutes later.

"Gwen. Corina." Gaius says looking up.

"Gaius." We say together. Tears came down our cheeks as we cried.

"You have the sickness?" Gaius asked in horror. We shake our heads as Merlin and Jake enter the room.

"My father has it. Please Gaius he's all I have." Gwen replied.

"Gaius, Brianna has the sickness." I choked out. "Please you have to help us. I promised my parents I would keep her and Jacob safe."

"I have no cure." Gaius said.

"We're begging you." Gwen cried out. I fell to the floor sobbing so hard. I felt Jacob hug me and I cried into his shirt.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius said taking Gwen's hand. He then took mine. "I'm sorry."

I ripped my hand from Gaius's hand and ran from the room with Gwen right behind me. We passed Morgana and Arthur on our way out. Morgana tried to stop Gwen while Arthur tried to stop me but we kept running. We reached Gwen's house and both went our separate ways. I walked towards Brianna. She was so pale. Just then a knock came at the door. Gwen got up to answer it. Arthur walked in with Morgana behind him. Morgana hugged Gwen tightly. I just turned and looked back at my sister.

"Corina, I'm so sorry." I turned to see Arthur standing behind me. I began to cry again and that's when something very unexpected happen. Arthur knelt down next to me and hugged me. I cried into his shirt as he held me. When I was sure I was done, I slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry my lord. I got you all wet." I said looking at the little wet spot on Arthur's chest.

"Corina it's alright and I'm sure Gaius will find a cure soon." Arthur said. I nodded and he then helped me to my feet. It was then that Morgana came over and hugged me.

"Corina, I'm so sorry. Don't give up hope." Morgana said. I gave her a weak smile.

"You remembered my mom's word of wisdom." I said. She nodded and then left leaving Arthur, Gwen and I.

"I should go get back." Arthur said. I nodded looking down. "If you need anything just let me know, Gwen. Corina"

"Thank you, sire." Gwen said.

"Thank you, my lord." I said. He nodded and then left. I then sat next to Brianna and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find Gwen hugging her dad who had healed overnight. I turned and looked at Brianna. To my surprise she was sitting up. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" I said. Brianna just smiled at me.

"Do you really think I would stop annoying you that easily?" she asked. I laughed and hugged her again before helping her up. I helped her dress in a two layer dress. The first was a royal blue and over it was turquoise color. I then got dressed in a grayish blue dress with a black corset. I helped her out of bed and then slowly but surely helped her to the castle. Gwen caught up with us moments later.

"It's a miracle." Gwen exclaimed.

"Someone must be watching over our families Gwen." I answered. She smiled back at me. We parted ways when we got to Gaius's chambers. Gwen said she was going to tell Morgana. I then led Brianna threw the door only to be met by Jacobs embrace.

"Brianna you're ok!" Jacob said.

"I wouldn't leave you that easily." Brianna said. As soon as Jacob let go of her Merlin was next. He hugged her tightly to him and I smiled at them. I then left the room to go see Morgana. On the way though, I was stopped by Arthur.

"Corina? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"My sister is healed!" I squealed. He frowned at my answer which made my mood go downhill.

"How is it that your sister survived, while others die." He said out loud.

"Arthur I'm not sure." I said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. After you and Morgana left I fell asleep at my sister's side. When I woke the next day the first thing I saw was Gwen hugging her father. I then turned around to see my sister healed." I explained.

"I see." He said. I looked at him questionably and then he smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear your sisters out of danger." He said. I smiled back.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm glad as well, now we can only hope that the disease grows weaker." I said. He nods. I then curtsied to him and began walking towards Morgana's chambers.

* * *

When I reached Morgana's chambers I saw Gwen leaving with a big smile on her face. When I entered Morgana was fingering the flowers that Gwen and I had given her.

"Good morning Morgana. I'm sorry for not tending to you yesterday." I said looking down.

"Corina!" Morgana yelled. She ran over to me and embraced me in a hug. When she pulled away she asked. "How is your sister?"

"She is doing well thank you-" I was cut off when Sir Leon came in with two guards behind him.

"What is the meaning of this." Morgana demanded. Sir Leon ignored Morgana and pointed to me.

"Arrest her." He said. The guards grabbed hold of me.

"No." I pleaded in complete shock.

"Corina I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." Sir Leon stated.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything. Help me please." I yelled.

"Who ordered Corina's arrest?" Morgana demanded.

"King Uther, my lady." Leon answered.

"What evidence do you have?" Morgana asked anger in her eyes.

"I found a magic poultice in Gwen's house. That was where both Brianna and Tom were when they were sick." Leon said.

"Oh, that's ridiculous." Morgana exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain her sister's and Tom's recovery?" Leon asked.

"Well, she's innocent! I know she is." Morgana yelled.

"I'm sorry, but my orders are clear." Leon said. He then turned and looked at me. "Lets go." He ordered.

They dragged me down the corridor as I cried. I then spotted Jacob and Merlin.

"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent I swear! Let me go!" I

cried out. Merlin and Jacob look over at me.

"Jacob! Merlin! Please help me!" I called. The guards yanked on my arms hard. "Why won't anyone listen to me?!"

To my utter horror then I was thrown to the ground beside Gwen. She was also crying, I scooted towards her and we hugged. The doors banged open behind us and Uther strode in, Arthur right behind him.

"Well done Arthur, and well done Sir Leon." Uther said. I stared up at Arthur who didn't meet my gaze.

"Why won't anyone believe us. They got better, they recovered overnight while we were asleep." I explained. Gwen nodded.

"We didn't do anything!" she added.

"I believe you." We both turned around to see Morgana walking in. She appeared calm, but we both saw the anger in her eyes. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps they recovered naturally."

"And what of the poultice we found?" Uther asked.

"Poultice-" Gwen asked.

"We don't know anything about a poultice." I said confused.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment . Put an end to this contagion." Uther demanded. Gwen shrunk back and stayed quiet. I looked up at Uther with pleading eyes.

"We can't."I said.

"I will show you no mercy!" he yelled.

"We're not witches. We don't know how to stop the illness!" I said.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I find you guilty…" Uther began.

"But we told you…"Gwen countered.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstances I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Uther finished not caring what Gwen had to say.

"No!" Gwen and I shouted in unison.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." Uther said.

"No! No!" We keep yelling tears stream down our faces. I'm going to die… I'm going to leave my brother and sister just as our parents did.

"Take them away!" Uther shouted. The guards grabbed us roughly and began dragging us away. I looked over at Arthur who didn't meet my gaze yet again. Then the court room was replaced by a corridor. _I'm going to die; I'm going to die…_

**Ok i'm dying here! Was the fluff between Arthur and Corina ok? Please let me im doubting myself!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mark of Nimueh part 2

**Hey! Here is the second part just like i promised! please review some more! I know the same 5 people keep reviewing and I would like that number it increase so please review! :)**

**Reminder: I do not own _Merlin_! Just my characters! Now enjoy! :{D**

**Chapter 9: The Mark of Nimueh Part 2**

Gwen and I were thrown onto the hard ground of the dungeon cell. They then chained us up. Gwen and I comforted each other until Morgana came to the cell door.

"Gwen? Corina?" Morgana called. We both stood up and tried to walk to her but we didn't get very close.

"Morgana!" we both said together.

"I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry." Morgana said. Tears wielded in my eyes.

"Morgana, you did what you could." Gwen said.

"It wasn't good enough though." Morgana scoffed.

"Morgana we love that you tried, and that's all we could ever ask for." I said. Tears were visible in Morgana's eyes and Gwen and I just gave her a fake smile. She then turned and fled from the cell. Gwen turned around and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly. I was about to do the same when Jacob, Brianna, and Merlin came to the cell door. I put a figure to my lips and then pointed at Gwen. They nodded in understanding.

"Corina?" Brianna whispered. I smiled at her.

"I'm here, Brianna." I whispered back.

"I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered.

"Merlin you did what you thought was right and for that I thank you." I whisper.

"But now you're going to pay for it." Merlin whispered in frustration.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it." I whisper sadly.

"It's not alright!" Jacob yelled softly.

"I know it's not and I know you are going to try and free me. All I ask is that I be part of it." I whisper.

"There is a way." Merlin said. "It involves my gift. What you do is you think about one of us and if we are thinking of you, you can see through our eyes."

"You can use my eyes." Brianna suggests. I nod.

"Ok and if it is to late please do me one favor." I said. "Remember me, remember us."

"You're not going to die." Brianna yelled. Gwen woke up startled.

"Hi guys, my guess are that you told them of our wish." Gwen said. I nod. She smiles a little and we look at my family, Merlin included. They then disappeared from the cell. I then turned to Gwen and she just nodded.

"Let's get rest." I suggest.

"Ok." She answers and with that we both fall asleep, but while Gwen goes to the land of dreams. I go to into my sister's head.

* * *

It was strange. Being able to see but not actually be there. Brianna was walking with Merlin and Jacob, but I couldn't see where they were going. Then they burst into the council chambers.

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father and my sister!" Jacob shouted. I almost died right there.

"Jacob are you mad!" Gaius says standing up.

"I cannot let them die for me." Jacob said. He then turns to Uther, "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Merlin blurts out. Brianna/me grabs Merlin's hand and nods in agreement.

"I do." Jacob said.

"Then arrest him." Uther says. The guards come forward and grab Jacob. Just then Arthur stands up. I didn't even know he was in the room.

"Father I cannot allow this. There is no way that Jacob is a sorcerer." Arthur said.

"Did you not hear him?" Uther asked irritated.

"Yes." Arthur said.

"He admitted it." Uther said.

"Jacob tried to save my life when Valliant was using magic." Arthur retorted.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther demanded.

"As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease." Arthur said.

"Really?" Uther asked in surprise.

"He's in love."

"What?" Jacob asks.

"With Gwen." Arthur finished. Uther grinned at Jacob which made me want to throw up.

"I am not." Jacob retorts.

"Yes, you are." Arthur counters.

"No way!" Jacob yells.

"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you." Arthur said. I smiled at the memory. I had a small hint that Gwen liked my little brother.

"I'm not in love with her!" Jacob yelled. I saw Arthur come up and put an arm around Jacob.

"It's alright. You can admit it." Arthur says.

"I don't even think of her like that!" Jacob countered.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther says. I see Arthur's and Jacob's eyes widen in horror. Uther then begins to laugh causing everyone to relax.

"Jacob is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur says smiling.

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." Uther says. They let Jacob go and he leaves the room Brianna and Merlin follow him.

* * *

"Arthur's the idiot." Jacob says as the three of them walk into Gaius's chambers.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius says coming in.

"What else could he do? Our sister and Gwen are going to die." Brianna says.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius says.

"Well, whatever it is one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp!" Jacob yells angry.

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot." Gaius offers.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat." Merlin says. "That way Uther could tell!"

"I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen and Corina, we have to find out what's contaminating the water." Gaius says. Everyone laughed at the first bit but grew silent at his last words. _I hope they find it in time_, I think to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mark of Nimueh part 3

**Hello my readers! here is the last part this episode. I would say I enjoyed it but sometimes its quite boring... but the next chapter is full of action! So stay tuned! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please?**

**Reminder: I do not own _Merlin_! Only my characters! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: The Mark of Nimueh Part 3**

I retreated from Brianna's mind when someone touches my shoulder lightly. I wake to see Gwen looking at me.

"You slept for almost a whole day." Gwen says. I smile at her.

"I don't get a lot of sleep with Jacob and Brianna complaining about Gaius and Arthur." I said sitting up. She laughs and smiles.

"if I have to die with someone I'm glad it's you, Corina." Gwen says sadly. "Not that I want you to die it's just… well…"

"It's alright Gwen I understand." I said giving her hug. When I pulled away we heard someone clear there throat. I looked over saw Brianna with Arthur!

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asks standing up. I stand up as well.

"We wanted to tell you that we found the source of the disease, and with Arthurs help we are going to destroy it." Brianna says. I stare at her and then look to Arthur. He just nodded at me.

"That's wonderful!" Gwen exclaimed. I looked over to see she was smiling happily.

"Yes that's good news. Can you tell us what it is that Arthur has to kill." I ask.

"An Afanc." Arthur answers. Gwen and I look at him in horror.

"Why are you helping? I thought you didn't believe in the words of a servant." I said.

"Because I believe that only the truly guilty deserve to die, and you and Gwen or so I have been told are innocent." Arthur replies. I smile at him.

"Thank you my lord." Gwen says.

"Yes thank you sire." I said. He gives us a small nod before leading Brianna away.

* * *

Gwen and I sit in the cell together it almost being dawn. The sun has just peeked out from behind the mountains. Just then the guards open our cell door and Tom, Morgana, Brianna, Jacob and Merlin come running in.

"Dad!" Gwen yells. Tom comes over and hugs Gwen.

"Oh my little child" Tom says.

"Corina!" Brianna and Jacob yell. They both hug me.

"You did it!" I said hugging them tightly.

"It was more Jacob and Merlin." Morgana said. Taking Gwen's hand and then mine.

"Really?" Gwen asks surprised.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that!" Merlin said in frustration. Jacob just scowls making me laugh. I laugh as did we all, Merlin laughs as well after a few minutes and then Jacob. Once the laughter had died down Tom stood up helping his daughter.

"I'm grateful to you all" Tom says before leading Gwen out of the cell.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Jacob says. I nod in agreement and we all leave the dungeon.

* * *

A few weeks later everything was back to normal. Gwen and I were back at work in the castle with a new found respect for each other. Jacob, Brianna and Merlin had become closer friends. All seemed well for the time being. Today I was taking Morgana's clothes back to her room when I ran into none other than the prince of pride.

"Corina" Arthur said.

"Sire" I said trying to get past.

"I wanted to say that I'm glad you and Gwen are not dead." Arthur said.

"I'm glad as well sire, now if you will please excuse me I have things that need cleaning." I walked away but was stopped by Arthur who had stepped in front of me "my lord, please."

"Not until you let me finish what I was going to say." Arthur said.

"Alright, but please hurry. Merlin, Brianna and Jacob are waiting for me. Merlin says he has something to show us." I said.

"I just wanted to say that you are really different and loyal to your family. I'm actually kind of jealous that you have a family." Arthur said.

"Arthur you don't understand. You do have a family, we are your family. Morgana, Uther, Merlin, Gaius, Brianna, Jacob, Gwen and I" I told him. He stared at me. "Arthur you are never alone. You have people all around you that care and would die for you."

"Would you die for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur. I want you to become the greatest king Camelot has ever seen." I answered. I then walked past him leaving him to his thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once I had finished the last of Morgana's chores I left for Gaius's chambers. Everyone was inside already.

"I hope I didn't miss your friend Merlin." I said. He shook his head.

"There is no way you could miss him." Merlin said. I looked at him confused but he just walked past me and out the door. We followed him quietly. Soon we came to steps leading down into a dark tunnel. I looked at him and he just smiled at us. He then began descending into the cave like tunnel thing.

"Ok Merlin lets go into the dark scary cave" I said sarcastically. Merlin just smiled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Merlin said. I smiled.

"I know exactly what Arthur would say to that!" Brianna said.

"That's not exactly reassuring _Mer_lin." Jacob said in his best Arthur voice. We all laughed until we came into an opening.

"I have some guests that would like to meet you!" Merlin called into the cave.

"Merlin there is no one AHHHHHHHH!" Brianna started before screaming. A golden dragon had landed on a pile of rocks right in front of us.

"Merlin that thing better not roast us alive!" Jacob yelled.

"Young warlock, you have returned and I see you brought company." The dragon said. I stared at it.

"You can talk!" Brianna yelled. The dragon chuckled.

"Brianna you are quit the logical one aren't you? I guess that is all good in well what with your destiny." the dragon said.

"What destiny and how do you know my name!" Brianna asked.

"Merlin if you would kindly wait outside I shall call you in a minute. I need to speak to these three alone." The dragon said.

"Merlin don't you dare leave us here with something that can kill us in an instant!" I said.

"He won't hurt any of you and I'll be within screaming range." Merlin said. He then left the cave.

"Now then I must say you are small for such great destinies." The dragon said.

"What do you mean destinies? Our destinies are to wait for our parents then go home and rebuild our village." I said.

"No Corina your destinies lie here in Camelot" he said. "Corina you are destined to be at Arthur's side and protect him at all costs."

"Do you mean to say I'm like his protector?" I asked.

"Merlin is his protector, you are to be his wife and Queen of Camelot." The dragon said. I stared at him.

"That is impossible!" I said. "The King would never allow it and Arthur will never marry me. I'm a servant and I know that I'm not destined to marry a prat."

"Nothing is impossible and perhaps you are meant to change the way Arthur acts." The dragon said.

"You talked about my destiny, what is it?" Brianna asked.

"Brianna you are- MERLIN!" the dragon roared. Merlin came out from behind the rock.

"Queen Corina has a nice ring to it." Merlin said. I gave him the death glare and he just shrugged.

"Merlin I told you not to disturb us." The dragon said.

"Sorry but I heard something about Arthur and marriage and just couldn't resist the urge to see who got stuck with him." Merlin said.

"Merlin since I'm going to be Queen I can have you put in the stocks." I said. He gave me horrified expression and I just laughed.

"Merlin leave us I'll call you when you are needed." The dragon commanded. Merlin nodded and walked away. "Jacob will you please make sure Merlin isn't listening. Your sister can tell you later."

"Ok." Jacob said he left to go find Merlin.

"Now then Brianna your destiny is to help the young warlock achieve his destiny, you are to be Merlin's protector." The dragon announced.

"Does that mean I'm to marry Merlin?" Brianna asked. The dragon nodded and I saw Brianna smile. Then the dragon roared and Jacob and Merlin came into the cave.

"Merlin you may listen to Jacob's destiny if you would like but you cannot know Brianna's." the dragon said. Merlin nodded. "Now Jacob the youngest of your family. You are destined to be Arthur's most loyal knight and closet friend. You and Merlin both share the last part."

"I get to become a knight of Camelot?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yes young knight, you are." The dragon answered. Jacob smiled so big I thought for sure his face would stay that way. "Now till next time!" the dragon then flew into the air and was gone.

"Well Merlin you were right about the fact that I wouldn't miss your friend." I said. We all laughed and then retired for the night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, for a new peace treaty was to be signed…

**I lied... this chapter was so much fun to write! I love the telling of the destinies scene...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Poisoned Chalice Part 1

**Hello! Sorry its a little late and short but its done and the next chapter will be done soon. So I see I only got one review...? I thank you for those who love me enough to review and give there opinion, and just to be clear Jacob is very kind, like Gwen! He can't hold a grudge for more than a second! So that's why he didn't get all mad grrr! **

**I also want to let you know that I have found a actress that could play Corina! it's Amanda Seyfried! this will probably change and I haven't found anyone for Brianna or Jacob yet. I hope to though! **

**Reminder: I don't own _Merlin_! Just my characters!**

**ENJOY! Please REVIEW! ;{D**

**Chapter 11: The Poisoned Chalice Part 1**

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther says. I mentally slap myself trying to stay awake. I pinch me arm behind my back so I could stay awake better. Doing it behind my back seemed like a good idea because then no one would notice. WRONG! Arthur saw me. He gave me a pointed look and I just glared at him.

"I'm going to guess your future husband is making you irritated." I turned to find Merlin and Brianna standing behind me. I hadn't notice the event end.

"You guessed right" I said with a smile.

"You should know that he is walking towards you right now." Merlin said. I glared at him before turning around to see none other than Mr. Pendragon himself.

"Should I ask why you were pinching yourself in the middle of my father's speech?" Arthur asked his eye brow rose.

"I was trying to keep myself awake." I replied.

"It's not that boring." Arthur countered.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ok I guess I have to admit that was pretty boring." Arthur said.

"Well at least I don't have to get used to it Prince Arthur." I said. Arthur glared at me and I just shrugged before leaving and following Morgana.

* * *

"You are going to look absolutely stunning tonight my lady." I said. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Morgana says back. "And I don't care what others will think you look beautiful too."

I smiled, though I was just in my regular green dress that I wore at feasts. Gwen wore a yellow dress.

"Thank you my lady" we say together we then followed Morgana to the feast. As always Morgana entered alone as Gwen and I took the servants door. It was then that I spotted Merlin and Jacob. They were wearing the funniest looking outfits ever.

"Nice hat." Gwen says to Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob replies. I giggle at Jacob and he shakes his head. I then look to Arthur who just gave him a smirk which made have to cough to hide my laugh. Brianna then walked over.

"Merlin what are you wearing?" Brianna asks.

"Arthur picked it out not me!" Merlin immediately said. Brianna just smiled before walking to stand over by Gaius. I looked back out the kings talking when I noticed a servant girl coming over. I watched as she took Jacob and Merlin out the servant's door. I looked over to Brianna to see she looked a bit confused.

"To the people of Camelot" I turn to focus on the ceremony.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Uther adds. They all start to drink.

"Stop!" Jacob and Merlin run into the room. Merlin grabs Arthur's cup before he could even take a sip.

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin shouts. Everyone else in the room gasped.

"What?" Uther demands.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!" Jacob declared.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard cried. He draws his sword as well as his knights but the knights of Camelot do also and more come in.

"Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered." Uther says his voice like ice.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yells.

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asks.

"I'll handle this." Arthur says getting up. He then storms towards Jacob and Merlin.

"Merlin and Jacob you idiots. Have you been at the slow gin again?" Arthur asks taking the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Uther demanded.

"He was seen lacing it." Jacob says.

"By whom?" Uther asks.

"We can't say." Merlin answers.

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard interrupts.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther says. Arthur hands the goblet over.

"If you're telling the truth..." Uther starts.

"I am." Bayard states.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther finished. Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther says. Uther holds the goblet up to Jacob. My eyes widen in horror. "He'll drink it." Uther says. Merlin steps up.

"I will as well." He says.

"But if it is poisoned, they'll die!" Arthur retorts.

"Then we'll know they were telling the truth." Uther answers.

"And what if they live?" Bayard asks.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with them as you will." Uther answers.

"Uther, please! They are just a boy! They don't know what their saying!" Gaius says.

"Then you should've schooled them better." Uther retorts.

"Merlin, apologies. Jacob apologies. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur suggests reaching for the goblet.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Jacob says. Merlin nods pushing Arthur's hand away. Jacob toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks. Merlin takes a drink afterward. I take a step forward scared. I see Brianna and Gwen do as well.

"It's fine." They reply. Uther nods to Bayard.

"He's all yours" Uther says. I sigh with relief and am about to go check on Morgana when they begin to choke. I gasp in horror as Jacob and Merlin fall to the ground unconscious. I run over and kneeled down next to Jacob. Brianna knelt down next to Merlin and began checking his pulse. I did the same and then felt someone at my side. It was Arthur.

"Jacob! Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Gaius told us. Arthur picked Jacob up and Sir Leon pick up Merlin. I then turned to pick up the goblet but saw Gwen grab it instead. We all race to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

"Lay them on the bed quickly." Gaius instructs. Arthur and Sir Leon lay Merlin and Jacob down. Sir Leon leaves the room.

"They are struggling to breathe." Brianna exclaims sitting next to Merlin. I walk over to Jacob and sit on a stool beside his bed. I take his hand in mine and kiss it.

"Gwen go fetch a water and a towel." Gaius says. Gwen nods and leaves the room returning moments later with a bucket of water and 2 towels.

"Are they going to be alright?" Arthur asks.

"He's burning up." Gaius answers.

"You can cure them Gaius, can't you?" I asked.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gaius answers. Gwen hands Gaius the goblet before tending to Jacob's fever. I stand up and walk towards Gaius. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." I look at the petal over Gaius's shoulder.

"Jacob's brow is on fire." Gwen said.

"Merlin's too." Brianna added.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gaius told them. He then walked over to a large book and flipped through it before stopping. I look at the page to see a pretty flower. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"Gaius what is that?" I asked pointing to a dragon like creature.

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur said when he saw it.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius read. I look back at Jacob's limp body and then at Arthur. He looks back at me.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur answers. I give a half smile. He just nods at me.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius said.

"If he doesn't get the antidote what happens to Merlin and my brother?" I ask.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. They may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually they will die." Gaius concludes.

"Well then that settles it then." I said. I walked over and began packing a bag.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"I'm going to go pick flowers." I said sarcastically. Arthur just glares. "Honestly Arthur, there is an antidote out there and I intend to get it. I made a promise to keep Jacob and Brianna safe, and I'm not going to break my promise."

"You can't go." Arthur said.

"I will go whether you like it or not. You are welcome to join me." I said marching out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Poisoned Chalice Part 2

**Hello! Okay I have a surprise for you... I finished the poster! :) Of course you have already seen it but still I want tell you the details. Amanda Seyfried is Corina and Corina is 20, Lucy Griffiths is Brianna and Brianna is 18, Josh Hutcherson is Jacob and Jacob is 16. I hope you like them and plus the picture will change periodically if I have time. Also, i'm also making another poster full of the clothes i describe in this story as well as the hair. For now it will be small but as time goes by... who knows? Now enjoy!**

**Reminder: I do not own _Merlin_!Just my characters!**

**Chapter 12: The Poisoned Chalice Part 2**

I sit stand in front of the mirror. I'm wearing a green blouse with brown breaches and black boots. I stole the breaches and boots from Merlin. I then tied a brown belt around my waist. My hair was up in a ponytail and out of my face. I stared at myself. _I promise Jacob you will live, _I promised myself. I then grabbed my brown cloak and my traveling bag and headed towards the palace. As I entered the palace King Uther stormed passed me, but turned around when he saw me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Your majesty, my lady has given me permission to attempt retrieving the flower." I said bowing.

"Are you the one who coaxed my son in helping save his servant?" he asked.

"My lord I assure you I never asked prince Arthur for his help. I understand that his life is more important than my brothers, but it doesn't mean I can't try." I answered.

"Good I'm glad Morgana has a sensible maid." Uther said. I felt offended. Gwen was just as smart as I.

"Excuse me my lord." I said bowing. He just walked away. I decided to head towards Arthur's chambers. When I reached the door Morgana was leaving.

"I believe he will help." Morgana said.

"Thank you." I replied before knocking. I heard someone grunt from the other side. I went inside.

"Corina." Arthur said looking up from his bag.

"Arthur are you sure you want to help?" I asked.

"Corina Merlin and Jacob saved my life it's the least I can do." Arthur said. He threw his travel bag over his shoulder and then looked at me. "Don't you have a weapon?"

"No I don't. I was hoping to just avoid the Cockatrice. " I said. Arthur gave me a pointed look before taking my hand and leading me out of the room to the armory.

"Here." He said. He gave me a dagger. I laughed and handed it back. I then went over to a bow and arrows set. I picked it up. It felt natural. I heard Arthur laugh behind me.

"You can't be serious." He said. I glared at him.

"I am. It feels naturel somehow, as if I've used it before." I said. I slung the weapon over my back and then put my hands on my hips. "I think it's best if I leave first and then you follow a little later."

"And leave you alone in a forest. I think not." Arthur said.

"If we both leave King Uther will become suspicious. He already thinks I talked you into helping." I said.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked.

"He came to visit me." I said.

"Wait for me at the edge of the forest." Arthur says. I shake my head.

"It would be too oblivious. I'm going on foot. You'll catch up to me besides there's no time to waste." I said.

"It's dangerous." Arthur argued. I didn't hear his last words because I was already out the door.

* * *

_Note to self, next time wait for the prince of Camelot _I think to myself as I find myself surrounded by bandits again.

"This one's a beauty." One bandit sneered. The others whistled in agreement. I grabbed my bow and knocked an arrow in place before pointing it at the leader.

"I warn you girl, put the weapon down and no harm will come to you." The leader said.

"I'm more protected with it." I retorted. The man cursed at me and motioned for his men to grab me. I swung around and hit one of them in the head with my bow before firing on another. I was just about to fire another arrow when the leader pushed me to the ground and kicked my bow away from me.

"You are just looking for trouble aren't you." The man sneered. He grabbed my chin. I pulled my head away and tried to bite his hand. He cursed again before back handing me. I winced but did not cry.

"Oi! Is that anyway to treat a lady?" I looked over to see Arthur.

"A lady? There is no way this women is a noble." The leader said. Arthur got off his horse and unsheathed his sword. The leader dispatched two bandits at him but Arthur cut them down easily. As the leader was distracted I grabbed a dagger from his belt and threw it at a bandit behind Arthur hitting it in the stomach. The leader then went after Arthur himself but failed miserably.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Arthur asked. I just shrugged and stood up.

"It may have but the last time I wasn't armed." I said grabbing my bow and arrows. Arthur smirked at me.

"This seems to be a habit for you though, you and the bandits." Arthur said.

"It is a habit I'll have to break then." I said and then walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur called.

"I'm going to pick some daisies for my hair." I said sarcastically. Arthur rolled his eyes. I heard him mount his horse and soon he was riding next to me.

"You can't walk all the way there." He said. I just sighed. He had a point; if I didn't then I might be too late. Arthur offered me his arm and I swung up behind him. We rode for a couple hours until we heard a women yell. Arthur dismounted immediately and then helped me down. I tied up the horse as he ran in the direction of the scream. As soon as I was done I ran after him.

"Stay back!" I heard Arthur yell and saw he was protecting a young woman who looked strangely familiar. I loaded my bow and looked to see the Cockatrice.

"Arthur look out!" I yelled. Arthur dodged the beasts first attack. I let my arrow fly and it hit the beast in the shoulder. It cried out in anger and turned on me. "Oh boy." I said ducking as it tried to pounce on me.

"Corina duck!" Arthur shouted. I ducked just in time to see Arthur's sword fly past my head and into the beast's stomach. The beast fell dead. I looked over at Arthur.

"Next time do that a bit sooner." I said. Arthur just glared at me before walking towards the girl. The girl moved away in fear. I walked up and stood next to Arthur.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" Arthur asked pointing to a large scratch on her arm.

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." The girl said. I moved forward slowly and took her hand.

"We won't. Now if you don't mind I would like to examine your bruise." I said. The girl just nodded and then looked to Arthur.

"You can take me away from here?" she asked.

"Not yet. There's something we have to do first." Arthur answers. I finish examining her bruise.

"Just keep it clean and it should be fine." I tell her before noticing some caves. I look and see Arthur staring at them also.

"Why have you come to the caves?" the girl asked clearly noticing our interest in them.

"We are looking for something. It can only be found here." Arthur said.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you." The girl said a little too eagerly. I gave Arthur a warning look but he ignored it.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." Arthur described. I stand up and walk over to stand next to Arthur once again.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." The girl said quickly. She stood up and grabbed a cloak lying next to her. She then walked towards the cave. Arthur was about to follow when I stopped him.

"Arthur lets be cautious. She seemed a little too eager to help." I said. He looked at me.

"She is perfectly harmless, and plus she is helping us get the antidote." Arthur retorted. I sighed and together we followed her into the cave.

* * *

The cave was quite dark and I stayed close to Arthur. The girl carried a torch and soon led us to an opening in the cave. There was a rock path over a chasm which didn't look stable. The girl then pointed up.

"There they are." She said. I looked to see the flowers on the other side and very high up. I look at Arthur who takes a step forward. I follow him but he stops me.

"Keep back from the edge." He orders me. I just roll my eyes. He then turns to the girl "Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." He tells her. He then takes a step forward.

I watch in anticipation as he slowly makes his way across. I then hear the girl start to chant. The cave shakes and Arthur looks back.

"What are you doing?!" I shout at her, but it was too late to my horror the rocks fail beneath his feet and he jumps grabbing onto the ledge. My heart jumps to my throat as I watch Arthur dangle over the large pit.

"I expected so much more." The girl said ignoring me and looking at Arthur.

"Who are you?!" Arthur demands.

"The last face you'll ever see." She said laughing. I try to push her off the ledge but she grabs me by the hair. I cry out in pain. "You were just as disappointing. I thought for sure you would have recognized me, I mean after all you did seem to have something special about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat at her.

"It means I want you to join me." The witch said.

"I would rather die than serve an evil witch" I yelled. She smiled at me.

"I was hoping you would say that." The girl replied. She then flung me off the side. I screamed as I fell but I then felt a hand grasp my wrist. I looked up to see Arthur I smile at him but it fades as I see a spider. My eyes widen in horror.

"It seems we have a visitor." The witch said. Arthur looks up to see the spider. I act first though I grab a dagger from his belt and send it flying at the spider, killing it.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." She said smiling and then looked at me. "And you, perhaps your destiny is to die by my hand."

I stare her down, but she leaves the cave. The cave then goes dark. I feel Arthur's grip tighten on my wrist.

"Arthur!" I call. He looks down at me. "You have to let me go. You can't save us both." I said.

"We came together we leave together." Arthur says. He then swings me up on the ledge. I land on the ground hard but quickly get up to help Arthur. He grasps my hand and I pull him up.

"What do we do now?" I ask. Arthur looks up at the flower. I nod and begin to climb up to it. I snatch a piece off and stick it in a little pouch on my belt. I then look back up to come face to face with a spider. I scream and let go of the edge. I fall and land on my ankle with a loud _crack_! I cry out in pain. Arthur guards me from the spiders as a swarm of them attack. It is then that a blue orb comes into view.

"Corina, can you stand?" Arthur asks. I try but wince in pain.

"I think so." I answer.

"Then start climbing." Arthur orders. I nod and begin to climb Arthur right behind me. The orb lights our path until we reach the top. I crawl over the ledge and then sprawled out on the grass. Arthur joins me moments later. As soon as we both catch our breath we sit up. I then look at Arthur.

"Why wouldn't you let me go?" I asked. Arthur looked over at me and then to my ankle.

"We need to get you back to Camelot." Arthur says helping me up.

"You didn't answer my question." I said as we slowly made our way back to Arthur's horse.

"I didn't leave you behind because if I did then Morgana would have surly killed me, along with Brianna, Jacob and Merlin." Arthur answers. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off in surprise as Arthur picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I ask in surprise.

"It would be faster if I carried you. Besides you're not that heavy." Arthur replies. I sigh in frustration as he carries me all the way back to where the horse is. He then lifts me up and places me on the horse. He then swings up behind me. I smile comfortably at having Arthur's arms around me. We then set off.


	13. Chapter 13: The Poisoned Chalice Part 3

**Hello! Im sorry for the delay and I'm also sorry if some of the stuff is confusing. If you want a explanation on why things are what they are please PM me! Now i understand a lot of you want to just read and not review, but reviews are what really make me update faster! So if you want the next update tomorrow or maybe even today, please review. *For the new update today thing I will need at least 5 reviews! :{D**

**Reminder: I do not own _Merlin_! Just my characters! **

**Chapter 13: The Poisoned Chalice Part 3**

We reach the gates of Camelot at noon and that's where I stopped him. I then dismounted landing on my good foot.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"We can't be seen together it would look suspicious to Uther. I can manage from here." I said.

"Corina you are hurt and I'm not going to leave you here." He said.

"You have to Arthur." I said. I then handed him the pouch with the leaf inside. "See to it that he gets it in time." I tell him.

"I will." Arthur replies. I nod and he then rides off. I watch him for a couple minutes and then begin hobbling towards the gate. When I reached them I saw Sir Leon walking about.

"Sir Leon!" I call. Sir Leon sees me and runs over towards me.

"What happened?" he asks as he sees me wince.

"I tried to find a cure for the poison but I twisted my ankle." I said. Sir Leon nods and helps me to Gaius's chambers. Brianna greets us and helps me over to a bench. She then ushers Leon out of the room. Gaius then comes over to examine my ankle.

"Did Arthur deliver the leaf?" I ask. Gaius shakes his head.

"Does Arthur have it?" Gwen asks. I nod. She then walks towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Gaius says.

"And where's Arthur?" I add.

"Uther had Arthur arrested and I'm going to sneak into the dungeons to get the leaf from him." Gwen replies.

"It's very dangerous Gwen." Gaius retorts.

"I've got to. Merlin and Jacob will die if I don't." Gwen says.

"Be careful." Brianna and I call to her. She smiles and then leaves the room. Brianna then turns to put new towels on Jacob's and Merlin's heads. It is then I notice the rash on their arms.

"What is that?" I ask pointing to a rash on Merlin's arm.

"It's one of the stages. It happens during the poisons spreading." Brianna answers. "Gaius said it is the final stage."

"Corina your ankle is broken." Gaius concludes. "You will need to remain off it for a week or two until it heals properly."

"Gaius how much time-" I was cut off by Gwen running in.

"How are they?" she asks.

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius asks.

"Here." Gwen hands him the leaf. Gaius looks at it in worry.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." He says. Gwen sits down next to Jacob's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf. I watch Gaius until he stops.

"Why have you stopped?" I ask worry in my voice.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius explains.

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could." Gwen says.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." Gaius says. He hands Gwen a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding.

"Sythan..." he begins. He stops and looks at us, nervous to be practicing magic. "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." He continues.

The potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Jacob's side.

"Thank you." Gaius says. Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin. "Hold his nose." He instructs.

Brianna pinches Merlin's nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth he then does the same to Jacob.

"Swallow, Jacob. Swallow it." Gwen pleads. I watch them in anticipation and then gasp as there chests stop rising and falling.

"They have stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" I ask. Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest and then Jacob's.

"Their hearts have stopped." Gaius answers.

"There're dead?" I ask in horror.

"He can't be. He can't be. They both have not full filled their destinies." Gaius mutters in horror. He stands up. I crawl towards Jacob and grab his hand.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner, if I'd have been quicker." Gwen says standing up and then turns and cries in Gaius's arms.

"No, no. It was me. I should've looked after them better. It's my fault." Gaius says. I cry and kiss Jacobs hand. I watch as Brianna does the same to Merlin's. It is then I notice Merlin sit up and look over at Gaius and Gwen. I look down to see Jacob doing the same, I smile.

"That's disgusting." Merlin says to them. Gaius and Gwen look at Merlin in surprise and then at Jacob.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." Jacob adds. I laugh at Jacobs joke.

"Merlin. Jacob. You're alive." Gaius says.

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin jokes. I smile at him but my smile widens as Brianna kisses Merlin. When she pulls her face turns bright red and Merlin wears a goofy grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead." Brianna stuttered.

"It's fine. It's more than fine." Merlin replies. Brianna smiles and kisses him on the cheek making Jacob gag.

"Ew… Merlin that's my sister you're kissing." Jacob says. Gwen and I laugh as Merlin's blush reaches his ears. Merlin then looks at Gaius.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." Merlin asked. Jacob nodded in agreement. Gaius sighed and sat down before telling the events that had occurred while they were ill. Every now and then I would add what had happened to Arthur and me.

* * *

I sat on the bench reading a book Brianna had gotten for me at the library. Jacob, Merlin, Brianna and I were in Gaius's chambers resting while Gaius went to tell Uther what had happened. Jacob was listening to the book I was reading and Brianna and Merlin were talking while Merlin ate a bowl of soup. Just then we heard the door open to see Arthur come in.

"Still alive, then?" Arthur said looking from Jacob to Merlin.

"Yeah. Just about." Merlin replied.

"I understand that we have you and my sister to thank for that." Jacob added.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." Merlin answered. Jacob just moaned making me smile. I poked him in the stomach.

"Don't get all lazy." I told him. He scowled at me. "At least you can work. I can't work let alone leave this room." I said. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and threw his pillow at me. I caught it though and used it to prop my ankle up.

"How's your ankle?" Arthur asked seeing how swollen it was.

"Gaius said it was broken and that I won't be able to walk on it for a week or two." I told him. He nodded and put his hand through his hair.

"Well, I hope you get better soon." Arthur replies and then turns around as if about to leave when Merlin calls to him.

"Arthur!" Arthur turns to look at him. "Thank you." Merlin finishes.

"You too. Now get some rest." Arthur says before leaving the room. Merlin then looks at me.

"So Future Queen of Camelot, what was like going on an adventure with your future husband?" Merlin asks. I throw the book I was reading at him. I miss but it was still fun to see him jerk around.

"Merlin I'm now going to make a list of how many times you say that." I threaten.

"Whys that?" Merlin asks. I smile evilly.

"When I become queen, I can have you put in the stocks. So the amount of times you say that is how many times you will be put in the stocks." I answer. Jacob and Brianna laugh while Merlin just rolls his eyes.

"I'm starting to regret ever taking you to the dragon." Merlin says causing all of us to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14: Lancelot Part 1

**Hi ya! Here is the next chapter and just to let you know, I realized Brianna and Corina haven't been having as much scenes together... I will have to get on that but it won't be for awhile. So I just want to say thank you to Dream Lightning and hateme101 for reviewing and keeping faith in me! This chapter is for you guys! :) Luv U! Keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 14: Lancelot Part 1**

I sighed as I sat down in Gaius's chambers. It's been two weeks and my ankle is still not fully healed. Just then Gaius and Merlin walk in.

"Merlin you are going to collect those mushrooms." Gaius said.

"But then I'll be late to wake Arthur." Merlin retorted. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Gaius and Merlin looked at me.

"If you want I'll go with you." I offered.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin I have been in this bloody castle for two weeks. I need some fresh air." I said standing up.

"Corina I don't think it is a good idea." Gaius said. I waved him off.

"I'll be fine. Gaius my ankle feels perfectly new and what better way to make sure than to go collect herbs." I said. Gaius sighed and handed me a basket. Merlin then opened the door and together we left for the forest.

* * *

The basket was almost full as Merlin and I collected the last mushrooms. It was then that we heard a loud screech behind us. We turned around to see a large creature running towards us. Merlin and I stood up and began running leaving the basket. As we were running though Merlin being the big oaf he is trips making me trip over him. We both look up in horror as we wait for the creature to make its final kill. I close my eyes waiting.

"HEY!" I open my eyes to see a man fighting the creature off. He stabs the creature and then turns around and helps me and Merlin up. "Run! Run!" he yells.

He didn't have to tell me twice as I ran for my life. We hid behind a fallen tree nearby and watched as the creature disappeared. I then looked at the man next to me. He was very handsome with tan skin and brown eyes. His hair was a dark brown and reached the length of his chin.

"It's gone." I announced.

"You saved our lives." Merlin said. The man looked between Merlin and I.

"I'm Merlin and this Corina." Merlin said introducing me.

"Lancelot." The man replied before passing out. His hand fell away from his side revealing a wound. Merlin and I share a glance before helping him to the castle.

* * *

Merlin and I watch as Gaius examines him. Just then Brianna walks in but stops when she saw Lancelot.

"Who is that?" she asked walking over standing next to Merlin.

"Brianna this is Lancelot." I said.

"What happened?" Brianna asked. Merlin and I look at each other and then back at her.

"Brianna do you think you can wait till Jacob can hear too?" I ask. Brianna looks reluctant but nods all the same.

"Ok sure, and Merlin you're late to wake up Arthur." Brianna says.

"Isn't Jacob getting him?" Merlin asks.

"Jacob did get him and Arthur and Uther just left to see to a burning village." Brianna said.

"Oh." Merlin replies. Just then Gaius stands up.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." Gaius says. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you Gaius and now I must go tend to Morgana." I said and with a small smile I leave the room. I reach Morgana's chambers in a few moments and go inside. I'm greeted by a smiling Morgana and Gwen.

"Your back on your feet I see." Morgana says giving me a hug. She then goes over to the window.

"Of course. I even took a little walk with Merlin to make sure." I said.

"My guess is that you want to get back to work?" Gwen asked.

"Oh you know me so well, that is exactly what I want to do." I replied smiling and hugging her.

"Well I'm afraid you came at the wrong time. Morgana has no work for me and has given me the afternoon off." Gwen says.

"Then how about we go outside?" I suggest.

"I would love to but my father needs my help at home." Gwen answers.

"Ok see you later Gwen." I said as she left. I then said goodbye to Morgana and went to the training field.

* * *

I reached the training ground to see Arthur pull a blue flag from another recruit. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _That's the third this month, Arthur isn't going to be happy…_ just as I thought though Arthur wasn't he stomped past me with a look of irritation on his face, Jacob was following him carrying his armor. I grabbed a helmet off the top.

"Arthur seems to be his usually happy self" I commented causing Jake to groan. Merlin just grunted. "Merlin has there been any news from Lancelot." I asked.

"Yes actually. Lancelot wants to become a knight." Merlin answered. I beamed and nodded.

"Arthur is being even more of a prat, it's a pretty bad time for someone to want to learn from him." Jake mumbled. I smiled at him and then noticed Arthur was waiting for us.

"Oh boy…" I said looking at Jake. He rolled his eyes and marched up to them me right behind him.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur asks. I walk up and stand next to Merlin.

"Well, I think I might be able to help." I said. Arthur laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You, Corina? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline." Arthur said.

"Well thanks Arthur that means so much coming from you, but no it's not me. I do know someone who does though." I said.

"Yeah?" Arthur challenged.

"He saved my life and Merlin's." I said.

"That's blowing it for starters." Arthur said. I glared at him.

"Well I wouldn't start because I believe you have saved Merlin and I a couple times yourself." I said. Arthur went silent.

"He's really good. Honestly." Merlin added.

"That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot." Arthur said.

"The what?" Merlin asks. I laugh.

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights." I said. Arthur, Merlin, and Jake stared at me. I smiled and gave them a slight shrug. "I like to read." I pointed out.

"Right, ok. So, unless your friend is a nobleman..." Arthur began.

"Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman." Merlin said. I stared at him. Last time I checked Lancelot was not a nobleman.

"Is he?" Arthur asked looking between Merlin and I.

"Absolutely." I said.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it." I said. I gave him a wide smile and then handed Jake the helmet. I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek before walking away excited to tell Lancelot.

* * *

I entered Gaius's chambers to find Brianna talking with Lancelot. I smiled at Lancelot and then blushed when he saw it. Just then I was almost run down by Merlin and Jacob.

"AH!" but before I could hit the ground Merlin caught me. He helped me up.

"Sorry about that." Merlin says.

"Merlin if you're going to run someone down at least aim for Arthur." I said with a smile. Merlin and Jacob laughed.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" Lancelot asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to him." I said. Merlin looked at me. "I mean we spoke to him."

"And?" Lancelot asked. Merlin's face fell with a fake frown. A look of disappointment appeared on Lancelot's face seconds later in response.

"He said he would like to meet you." I said with a big smile. Lancelot's grin was bigger than Merlin's when he heard this.

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!" Lancelot said. it was then I noticed something, Brianna and Jacob still didn't know how me and Merlin had met Lancelot. I pulled them away and told them what had happened and they both smiled at the part where Lancelot wanted to be a knight. When I was done I saw merlin run out of the room.

"Where's Merlin going?" I asked. Lancelot shrugged.

"He said he had an idea on how to make me a nobleman." Lancelot said.

"Lancelot, why do you want to become a knight so badly?" I asked.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted." Lancelot replied. I stiffened.

"That's not true and I know how you feel." I said.

"You do?" he asked. I nodded and then gestured to Brianna and Jake.

"Our village was attacked a year ago and we believe we are the only ones to have survived." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lancelot commented.

"It's ok. If our village hadn't been raided we wouldn't have gone to Camelot." I said.

"And I wouldn't have met Merlin" Brianna added.

"And I would have never been Arthur's servant" Jacob added with a moan causing all of us to laugh.

* * *

I woke with a start the next morning. _Today Lancelot would meet Arthur!_ I thought. I shot out of bed threw on my light pink dress. My hair was left down as I went to Gwen's house. She had offered last night while we were tending to Morgana to help Lancelot look the part. I reached her house quickly to see Lancelot come out in chain mail with an orange tunic over it. Gwen and Merlin followed out right after, I noticed that Gwen looked flushed and I could only guess Lancelot had worked his charm.

"Are you ready to face Arthur?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lancelot answered. I gave him an encouraging smile as he went to see Arthur who had dismissed the knights training. He walked over to us and Lancelot went to greet him.

"Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Lancelot said. I smiled, even if Lancelot wasn't a noble he should be.

"Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?" Arthur asked. Lancelot bowed to Arthur and handed his seal of nobility. _So far so good… _I thought. Just then Arthur smacks Lancelot and he falls to the ground.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur says and he begins to turn around. I cross my arms and sigh in frustration. _Typical Arthur… _I thought as Lancelot gets up.

"I'm ready now, Sire." Lancelot says. Arthur turns back around.

"You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." Arthur orders. Lancelot looks back at us and all I can give him is a gentle smile while Merlin gives him two thumbs up.

* * *

"Lancelot!" I called. Lancelot looked up at me and smiled. He was in the stables cleaning and I had come to visit him.

"Corina what brings you here?" He asks.

"I get bored sitting in a castle." I answered. Lancelot gives me a look that says _really? _Before quickly looking down.

"Excuse me Corina." Lancelot says. I put my hands on my hips and open my mouth to say something when someone beats me to it.

"Not bad." I turn to see Arthur throw a broom past me almost hitting me. He smirks at me and I give him the death glare.

"Prat" I mutter as I stand aside. I look over to see that Lancelot had caught the broom.

"Sire?" he asks. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But first," Arthur begins. He takes the bristles off his broom. "I'd like you to kill me." He finishes.

"Sire?" Lancelot asks in confusion.

"Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to." Arthur called back. Lancelot looked at me and I gave him a nod.

"Lancelot, do me a favor and hit his head please." I said while he took the bristles off his broom. He gave me a smile before facing Arthur. I bit my lip to keep from laughing when I saw Arthur's face, he was scowling at me. I just shrugged, which made Arthur roll his eyes and turn back to Lancelot.

"Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on" Arthur said egging Lancelot to strike first. He did and the fight began. Sometimes Arthur got the upper hand and sometimes it was Lancelot.

"Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet." Arthur yelled out.

I saw Lancelot get irritated so he fought more aggressively. I cheered them on, not caring who won. It was then that Arthur hit Lancelot in the gut. I scowled but then smiled as Lancelot got back to his feet ready for the next attack.

"Congratulations, Lancelot." Arthur says. He throws his broom at Lancelot who catches it with ease. "You just made basic training."

I clapped as Lancelot beamed at Arthur but the moment didn't last long. For soon after the warning bells went off. I ran towards the castle Lancelot and Arthur right behind me.


	15. Chapter 15: Lancelot Part 2

**Hello! I hope you all are liking the story because today... lets just say Corina comes to a relization... Please review and let me know how I did on the moment! :)**

**Chapter 15: Lancelot part 2**

We came to the gates of Camelot to see hundreds of people coming in. I looked at them in horror before seeing Brianna, Jacob and Merlin helping them to Gaius. I ran over to them Lancelot right behind me.

"What happened to these people?" we asked together.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Gaius answers. Lancelot and I share a glance of horror before running over to help some people.

"Hello my name is Corina." I said introducing myself to an old woman.

"Hello Corina my name is Mary." She said. I smiled and offered her me hand.

"Please let me help you to the castle." I said. She took my hand with a small nod. I helped her sit down on the steps. Jacob came over to us.

"Is everything alright Corina?" he asked.

"Yes Jacob everything is fine." I said with a smile. The old woman looked between us.

"Are you to together?" she asked. Jacob's face went green as he gagged. I hit him upside the head before turning back to the woman.

"No we are not together. This is my little brother Jacob." I said.

"Well that makes since seeing as he is now green." The woman said. I smiled at her.

"I agree with you Mary. If you don't mind I need to go see to my lady." I said. She gave me a nod and I hurried up the stairs to see Morgana rushing towards the council chambers. I followed Morgana. When reached the council chambers it was empty.

"They must not want to worry Camelot." Morgana said out loud. Morgana hugged herself as she walked to the window. I followed her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"My lady you should not worry. Have faith in the knights for they will protect us." I said. Morgana turned and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant. I just felt I needed to be alone for a while." Morgana said. I smiled at her.

"I understand and hope you feel better soon." I said. She nodded and then left the room. I was going to follow her but I thought better of it. She needs time to recuperate from her nightmares. I looked back out at the hundreds of people coming to Camelot.

* * *

The next morning I woke to Brianna shaking me.

"Corina wake up!" she yelled.

"Whatghf?" I said groggily.

"Lancelot has his test today!" she squealed. I was wide awake now. I jumped out of bed and picked out my green dress that usually put on for feasts. _There is going to be a feast tonight, I just know it! _I thought with excitement. I put my hair in a braid down my back and then followed Bri to Gwen's house. Bri knocked on the door and a few minutes later Gwen opened the door.

"Hello Brianna. Hello Corina. Are you ready to go watch Lancelot?" she asked a smile on her face.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing her hand. I grabbed Bri's and together we left for the training ground. When we reached the training ground Arthur had just arrived. I spotted Jacob and Merlin and we walked towards them.

"Did we miss anything?" Brianna asked.

"No." Merlin replied taking her hand. She smiled at him warmly. Gwen and I stood beside Jacob who just watched with eagerness as Arthur began to speak.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur says nodding to the timekeeper. " Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets and they begin to fight. Lancelot swings and misses Arthur. Gwen grabs Jacob's shirt in anxiety.

"Oh, sorry." She says letting go quickly. I grab her hand in mine and smile at her before watching the fight proceed. Arthur punches Lancelot. Lancelot falls back, his helmet askew. Arthur puts his sword in the ground, removes his helmet and goes to remove Lancelot's flag.

"Shame." Arthur mutters. Just then Lancelot gets up, knocks Arthur off his feet and puts him at sword point.

"Do you submit, Sire?" Lancelot asks. I giggle and smile in excitement as do the rest of us but it fades as the guards restrain Lancelot. Arthur gets up, apparently angry, and grabs his sword. I watch in anticipation.

"On your knees!" he shouts. Lancelot is forced to his knees. Gwen and I hold on to each other. Just as I thought Arthur might run him threw he smiles. "Congratulations Lancelot you have just passed the final test."

* * *

I smile as King Uther puts a sword on Lancelot's chest.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther declares. A roar of applause was heard and I smiled next to Morgana and Gwen. Morgana leans over to us.

"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere." Morgana says looking at Lancelot.

"I know. It's been a bit of a surprise to all of us." Gwen admits.

"You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." Uther said.

"The honor is all mine, Sire." Lancelot answers.

"Your father would be very proud." Uther says. I my hands went cold.

"Yes, Sire." Lancelot said a little nervous.

"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons" Uther said. I watched in anticipation.

"Well...here I am." Lancelot lied. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations." Uther says.

"Sire." Lancelot answers. He bows and then is greeted by other knights of Camelot. I watch Lancelot for a second before leaving with Morgana to help her get ready for the feast.

* * *

As we enter the banquet hall Morgana walks over to some knight and Gwen and I walk over to Merlin, Brianna and Jacob. On the way I catch Arthur staring at me and blush deeply.

"You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." Jacob said.

"Don't be silly." Gwen said hitting Jacob in the arm lightly. I laughed.

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" Jacob asked. Gwen sighed.

"He's not really my type." Gwen answered.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." Jacob added. I smiled; Jacob had no idea that Gwen did like Lancelot.

"You're probably right." Gwen said looking to Lancelot.

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Leon or Lancelot." Merlin asked.

"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen said.

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen." Merlin said earning a slap on the arm from Brianna causing Gwen, Jacob and I to laugh. It was then that Arthur chose to bang the table and stand up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." Arthur exclaimed. We cheered as Arthur and Lancelot toasted. I smiled and then walked towards the window. I stare out at the stars until I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see Arthur.

"Hello Arthur." I said.

"Corina I wanted to say you looking beautiful tonight." Arthur said. I blushed deeply as I looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you Arthur." I answer not knowing what else to say.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?" Arthur suddenly asked. I smiled at him.

"I would love to Arthur, but what about your father?" I said. Arthur pointed over and I saw that Morgana was dancing with Jacob, Brianna was dancing with Merlin, and Gwen was dancing with Lancelot.

"If my father will allow Morgana to dance with my servant then I should be allowed to dance with her servant." Arthur said before taking my hand. I laughed as Arthur led me into the next dance.

**(Suggestion for scene! Arthur and Gwen theme short version)**

It was a slow dance and one I had never heard before. It was a sweet melody that made my heart fill with love for the moment. I looked at Arthur and saw he too seemed to feel as if he was entranced by the song.

"This song is so beautiful…" I said out loud. Arthur smiled at me.

"It is a very lovely song." Arthur replied. I smiled as the song continued. When it reached the climax Arthur spin me making my dress twirl beautifully. I giggled and Arthur laughed. When the song ended Arthur led me out of the room and outside to the garden. The whole time I realized Arthur and I had been holding hands. It was then that we reached a beautiful willow tree. It was gigantic but at the same time very elegant.

"Arthur what are we doing here?" I asked. Arthur took my hand in his and I felt something drop in my hand. I looked down to see a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant was three spirals brought together by the center, and in the center was a beautiful emerald. I smiled at it. "Arthur it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it because it took me forever to find the perfect one." Arthur said. He then put the necklace around my neck. A chill went down my back as his hand grazed my neck.

"Is that why you were in the market and then decided to test Lancelot?" I asked. Arthur nodded.

"I was planning on bringing Jacob and Merlin with me but I thought that might look suspicious to you so I went alone." Arthur said. I nodded my head and then before I knew it I was hugging Arthur. My arms were around Arthur's neck and for a moment I felt him tense. I began to pull away thinking I had done the wrong thing when Arthur suddenly put his hands around my waist to pull me back in. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled away.

"Whatever the case may be I'm glad to receive such a beautiful gift." I said. Arthur smiled at me once more and we stayed in the garden a little longer before both going to see to our duties. As I reached my home that night I thought back to my moment with Arthur, it was then I realized something: _I loved Arthur Pendragon…_


	16. Chapter 16: Lancelot Part 3

**Hello I decided to update the next day cause I just realized how long all of you have been waiting for yesterdays chapter! So here it is! Also thank you for reviewing and just to let you know is that I have the link for Corina's necklace! I love you all!**

**Chapter 16: Lancelot Part 3**

The next morning I woke to see Bri and Jake in a huge hangover. I laughed before grabbing my blue dress with the brown corset I dressed quickly and then lead them towards the castle. We reached Gaius chambers just in time to see Merlin and Lancelot come down with a hangover as well.

"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it." Lancelot said. I laughed just as Gaius came over with four cups.

"Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." Gaius said. They all took a drink as Gaius and I smiled at them.

"Better?" I asked but before anyone could answer Gaius added.

"Good. Can't have you nodding off your first day on the job, Lancelot." Gaius said.

"That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind." Merlin said. We all laughed but our laughter died almost instantly as two guards came in and took Lancelot.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked.

"King's orders." One of the guards snapped at her. They then left the room not acknowledging Merlin's shouts to stop.

"Do you think they…?" Jacob started but didn't finish as the rest of us ran after Lancelot.

* * *

We followed Lancelot until the doors were closed. I stomped my foot in frustration and went to find Gwen. I found her in Morgana's room folding some clothes. I went to help her.

"Do you fancy Lancelot?" I asked her. She looked at me a bit startled.

"No, of course not. Why would you-?" she started but I interrupted her.

"Guinevere." I said.

"ok yes, I like him." Gwen said with a smile. I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, and just to let you know… I think he likes you too." I said. Just then Brianna burst into the room.

"Uther has imprisoned Lancelot!" she exclaimed. Gwen and I shared a look before we followed my sister to where he was being held. When we reached his cell Merlin and Jacob were already there.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." Merlin said.

"You're not to blame." Lancelot countered.

"But we are." I exclaimed stepping forward. "We pushed you. We made you lie."

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone." Lancelot said. I went to speak but Gwen beat me.

"I wish there was something we could do for you." Gwen said looking down. I saw Lancelot smile at her.

"Don't worry about me Gwen." Lancelot said. Gwen smiled back before leaving with Brianna, leaving Merlin, Jacob, and I.

"I really wish there was something we can do." Merlin said.

"There is. You can stop blaming yourselves." Lancelot said. Just then two knights told us our time was up. We gave Lancelot encouraging smiles before leaving the dungeon.

* * *

I went down to the courtyard to gather some herbs for Gaius so he can make Morgana's sleeping draft while Merlin and Jacob went to go find Gaius. As I was walking back towards the castle I heard the warning bells go off. I looked around and saw the creature that had attacked me and Merlin. It was coming straight at me! I ducked just in time for it to miss me before running behind a large statue of a knight on his horse. It was then I heard someone shout.

"On me! On me!" I look to see Arthur. The knights had begun to circle around him. "Defend!" Arthur yelled again. The knights crouched.

I grabbed the necklace Arthur had given me and made a silent prayer that he would be alright. The screeched once I had finished praying and right after attacks sending the knights and Arthur everywhere. The creature lands in the courtyard and turns towards Arthur who is already back in formation with his knights.

"Charge! On me!" Arthur yells. He then strikes the griffin in the chest with a spear. The spear breaks on contact. I gasp in surprise as Arthur falls backwards. I was about to run to him but a guard tosses him a torch. I stay in my hiding place as Arthur waves the torch at the griffin and it takes off making hissing sounds.

Once the creature was gone from view I came out of my hiding place and ran towards Arthur.

"My lord" I said bowing quickly.

"Corina? What are you doing out here?" he asked in surprise dismissing his knights.

"I went to pick so herbs for Gaius and when I came back… that creature showed up." I said.

"Well I'm glad you're safe." Arthur said. I smiled at him.

"So am I and I'm glad you're safe as well." I said.

"Thank you for your concern. Now come we must warn my father of the nature of this beast." Arthur said. I nodded and followed behind him as we made our way back inside. We were then greeted by Merlin and Jacob who hugged me.

"Will you stop scaring us like that?" Jacob asked. I laughed and then saw Gaius following the king and Arthur as they headed towards what looked to be the council chamber. We followed right behind them.

* * *

We entered the council chamber just in time to stand next to Gaius as Uther turned towards Arthur.

"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today." Uther said proudly.

"All I know is it's still out there." Arthur said.

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now." Uther said.

"Sire, if I may." Gaius said next to us.

"Gaius?" Uther said.

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius said.

"A griffin? What's in a name?" Uther asked.

"The griffin is a creature of magic." Gaius answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Merlin tense at the word magic.

"I don't have time for this, physician." Uther said dismissing him.

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic." Gaius said.

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." Uther said placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says." Arthur said looking over at us.

"What truth?" Uther asked coldly. Arthur looked back at his father.

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." Arthur exclaimed.

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once; the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther asked.

"An hour. Maybe two." Arthur replied.

"Good. We finish this tonight." Uther said leaving the council chambers. Arthur looked over at us one more time before leaving as well.

* * *

I entered Gaius's chambers with Merlin and Jacob to be greeted by Brianna. She hugged me and Jacob before hugging and Kissing Merlin on the cheek. She then stayed in Merlin's arms as he asked, "Is it true? The griffin can only be killed by magic?"

"Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die." Gaius said. I felt my heart shatter at Gaius's words.

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." Jacob said.

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope." Gaius said.

"You're not suggesting..." Brianna began.

"It is his destiny, Brianna. The true purpose of his magic is to protect Arthur." Gaius said.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." Merlin said.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will die." I said.

"No...This is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." Merlin said.

"This is the only way." Gaius said.

"Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire." Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Jacob yelled.

"Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in this entire world. I would give my life for you without a thought, but for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." Gaius said.

"Merlin we would all give our lives for you and for Arthur." Brianna said.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said hugging Brianna closer.

"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius said.

"I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." I said.

* * *

Late that night Gaius, Merlin, Brianna and Jacob flipped through a book together as I was grabbing another when Gaius suddenly said, "There!"

"What?" I said turning around and looking over his shoulder.

"We found it…" Merlin said sounding nervous.

"You must do this for Arthur." Gaius said.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." Merlin said.

"Nothing less will kill it. Here." Gaius said handing Merlin a rusty dagger. Merlin looked at it doubtful.

"Try. You have it within you. I know you do." Brianna said.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec_." Merlin chants. Nothing happens. Merlin and Gaius look at each other.

"Don't worry, Merlin, we have plenty of time." Jacob says. I nod and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks.

"To go see Arthur," I began. "There is something I need to tell him."

They all nodded and I left the room.

* * *

I reached the outside of Arthur's chambers to hear the clanking of chainmail. I knock softly.

"Come in." Arthur replies. I walk in slowly to see Arthur having trouble with his chain mail. I smile and walk over.

"Would you like some help?" I asked. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you." Arthur said as I began to help him.

"You're welcome Arthur." I replied. A couple minutes later he was dressed. I walked over and picked up his sword. I turned around and handed it to him.

"I see you still where the necklace I gave you." Arthur said sheathing his sword.

"I never take it off. It's very special to me." I said with a weak smile. We then stood in silence for a second before Arthur let out a long sigh.

"Corina," Arthur began taking my hand in his. "Should I not return-"

"Please don't say it." I interrupted. "Please don't say goodbye."

"Corina…" Arthur whispered.

"Please Arthur don't go." I pleaded looking up into his eyes with tears rolling down my face. Arthur wiped them away whit his thumb.

"I have to, but I promise you this. I will come back." He said. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged me back. My arms went around his neck and his arms went around my waist as we hugged. We stood there and for a moment everything was perfect. As we slowly let go I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and began to leave.

"Arthur" I called. He turned around to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Don't you dare break your promise to me." I warned. He laughed and nodded before leaving his chamber.

* * *

I walked back into Gaius's chambers to find Merlin sigh in frustration. Gaius, Brianna, and Jacob were all sitting as they watched Merlin.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying." Gaius said.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." Merlin says. It was then I walked up and smacked him upside the head. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Merlin don't you ever say that again." I yelled. He looked at me shocked but doesn't get to say anything as Gwen runs in.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!" Gwen exclaims.

"He's what?" Merlin asks. Gwen nods. Merlin runs out of the room and Jacob, Brianna and I follow him. The last thing I hear as we leave is "Merlin?"

* * *

"We're coming with you!" Merlin yells once we spot Lancelot fixing his horse.

"No, you're not." Lancelot says.

"Just try and stop us." I demand.

"Corina, you're not a soldier." Lancelot said. "None of you are."

"Neither are you. Now stop wasting time!" Jacob counters he then goes inside the stables to retrieve two horses.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go." Merlin says as Jacob returns. We all mount, Brianna with Merlin and me with Jacob, and then together went after Arthur. As we neared closer to the battle I could hear dying men, sword clanging, and the screech/hissing griffin. Once we reached the battle ground I spotted Arthur lying in the ground behind a rock.

"Arthur!" I called. I dismounted and ran towards him. I felt his neck for a pulse. The others came over.

"Well?" Lancelot asked.

"He's alive." I answered with a sigh of relief. Just then the griffin comes into view. The griffin hisses at us and Lancelot goes to his horse and mounts. Jacob brings him his lance and then stands back beside Merlin as Lancelot rides into attack position with the lance and shuts his visor.

"Okay, Merlin, it's now or never." Merlin says to himself. I watch as Lancelot rears his horse.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin chants. Nothing happens. Lancelot charges the griffin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec." Merlin chants again. Nothing happens. I watch as Lancelot passes Merlin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" Merlin chants louder. The griffin charges at Lancelot, but still no enchantment.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" Merlin yells. Just then the lance flames blue, and it hits the griffin. The griffin dies moments later, and the magic glow disappears.

"Yes!" We all cheer. It was then I saw Arthur stir.

"Time to go!" I said and we took off leaving Lancelot to take all the credit. As we entered Gaius chambers he turns to us.

"You did it?!" Gaius asks eagerly.

"I did it." Merlin answers. Gaius comes over and hugs Merlin.

"Thank God!" he replies. Once Gaius lets go Merlin and Jacob run to go see Lancelot. Brianna and I walked to Gwen's house to tell her the news.

* * *

The next day Gwen and I looked out of Morgana's window in her chambers . We watched as Lancelot prepared to leave.

"Gwen? Corina?" Morgana asks. I turn to look at her but Gwen doesn't.

"Guinevere? Lancelot?" Morgana continues. Gwen snaps out of it and looks at Morgana.

"Oh. Yes." Gwen answers.

"Gwen and Corina come. We've a busy day ahead." Morgana says.

"Yes, My Lady." We answer.

* * *

Later that day I found Gaius, Merlin, Jacob, and Brianna watching from the battlements as Lancelot disappeared from sight. I joined them.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved." Merlin said,

"No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined." Gaius said.

"Will he ever return?" Brianna asks.

"That I cannot say." Gaius says. Gaius then walks away leaving the four of us left.

"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot." We all say together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Ya! So i really don't like episode 6 so here is a filler chapter! :) Plus two items mentioned will have a link in my profile so please check that out! Hope you guys still like the story even though it seems I keep dragging... **

**Chapter 17: One Year Older, One Year Wiser**

It's been a week since Lancelot has left and I now stood in the little cottage my family and I had been given when we had first arrived. The cottage was cute and very cozy. It had one large room but was separated by changing screens to look more like a two bedroom house. My sister and I shared one room and my brother got the other.

I stood looking out the window as the sun had begun to rise. It was a warm day like any other but today was special. For it was my little brothers 17th birthday! I smiled to myself before turning away from the window and going to my brothers section or room. He was asleep and you could hear the faintest snore.

"Jacob it's time to get up." I said gently shaking him. He moaned but got up.

"Do I have to go to work today?" he asked.

"If you don't go Arthur will hunt you down." I said. Jacob glared at me but got up. I left him to get dressed and went to my room where Brianna lay sleeping. I gently shook her arm.

"Ugh…what?" Brianna asked. I bent down closer to her so that only she could hear.

"It's Jacob's birthday today. Will you see that Merlin and Gaius are prepared for the surprise?" I asked. Brianna looked up and smiled at me.

"Of course." She said before getting out of bed. We then began to get dressed. I picked out a red dress with a white under dress. My hair was down in loose curls down my back. I smiled at my reflection before going to help Brianna with her hair. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow under dress. I put her hair into a half up half down style. It was lovely on her and once we were done we went to greet Jacob. He was wearing a blue shirt with a brown belt, along with brown pants and boots. He looked handsome and the shirt brought his eyes out.

"Good morning Jacob." Brianna said.

"Morning Bri!" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Alright guys we need to get going you know how Arthur, Morgana, and Gaius are in the mornings." I said. We all laughed as we walked towards the castle.

* * *

When we reached the castle we went our separate ways, Brianna went to Gaius's chambers, Jacob to Arthur's chambers and I was headed towards Morgana's chambers. When I entered her room Morgana was sleeping in her bed, but by the tossing and turning of the sheets I could tell it was not a peaceful sleep.

"Morgana" I said gently shaking her arm. Morgana's eyes flew open and she looked scared, but they instantly calmed when they locked with mine.

"Corina, it was terrifying." Morgana said. I brought her into my arms and soothed her as she shook in my arms.

"Morgana its ok, shh… you will never be alone." I told her. I then slowly let her go and smiled at her. Just then Gwen came in looking very excited.

"Gwen you look very excited." Morgana said seeming to forget her worries.

"I just heard from Brianna that it's Jacob's 17th birthday!" she exclaimed. I laughed at the surprise on Morgana's face.

"Well then today we need to go shopping!" Morgana said. Gwen and I smiled in excitement before going about our chores. Gwen did the bed while I helped Morgana dress for the day. Morgana insisted on wearing her blue dress today so it matched Jacob's eyes. I smiled and quickly helped her. Once I was done Gwen did her hair, while exclaimed what was planned for Jacob today.

"I'm so excited, but I don't know what to get him." Morgana said. I laughed but it was cut off by a knock on the door. I stood up and opened the door to see Arthur. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's Prince Arthur, my lady." I said. Morgana signaled for me to let him in. I closed the door after him and then stood quietly.

"Arthur! What a pleasant surprise!" Morgana said sarcastically.

"You can cut the sarcasm Morgana." Arthur said with a smirk. "I'm here for some advice on what to get Jacob for his birthday."

"Well then you're just in time for Corina was just about to name things Jacob likes." Gwen said. All eyes then turned to me.

"Well- " but was cut off once again by another knock on the door. I went to answer it and it turned out that Gaius, Brianna, and Merlin were here.

"Let them in." Morgana called before I could announce them. I let them in and then shut the door behind them. I then turned and faced Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Won't Jacob be looking for you?"

"I sent him to the stables to clean the horses." Arthur said. "He will be busy for quite a while."

"Still is that really fair?" I asked.

"Once he's done with it I'll let him have the rest of the day off." Arthur said.

"Oh ok" I said.

"So girls are you going to help us with presents?" Gaius asked. Brianna and I smiled at each other.

"I got Jacob a new pair of shoes." Brianna said.

"Well I know Jacob's dream is to become a knight, but I also know he loves to read about creatures." I said.

"I'll get him a book about beasts and creatures." Gaius said. Brianna and I smiled at him.

"Gwen and I could get him a new shirt!" Morgana said. I laughed at the excitement on their faces.

"I know that Jacob said one time he liked my neckerchief. I'll get Jacob a blue one." Merlin said. Brianna hugged Merlin.

"Those all sound wonderful!" I exclaimed. We then all left the room. As we all went our separate ways I felt someone pull me into a corner. I gasped but then saw it was only Arthur.

"Corina what are you getting for Jacob?" he asked.

"My father always wore a pendant in the shape of shield around his neck and my brother always admired it. I plan on getting him a pendant similar." I answered. Arthur looked shocked but then his face turned into one of nervousness.

"I don't know what to get him. He has become a good friend." Arthur said. He looked down, but I just lifted his chin with my finger.

"It's not the gift but the thought that counts." I told him. He smiled at me and I put my hand down to my side.

"Well then I think I'm going to get him a dagger since you mentioned he wanted to become a knight." Arthur said. I smiled up at him and stared into his blue eyes. We both then blush a deep red.

"I should go, I'll see later at the party." I said before walking away to find Morgana and Gwen.

Down in the market I found Gwen and Morgana looking at material for the shirt. The colors they had were blue and green colors. I walked over to them.

"I see it didn't take you long to find colors." I said with a smile.

"Which color do you think will be better?" Gwen asks.

"I know that Jacob already has a blue shirt so what about a green shirt?" I suggested.

"Of course! Thank you for your help!" Morgana said and then she and Gwen went to start working on the shirt. I giggled under my hand, before going to get everything ready for the party.

* * *

We all stood in Gaius's chambers waiting for Jacob. I had left a note for him on the table telling him we were having dinner with Merlin and Gaius. It was then that the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" we all cheered. Jacob jumped at the sudden outburst but smiled when he saw us.

"I thought you had forgotten." He said looking at me and Brianna.

"How could we forget that our little brother is turning seventeen?" Brianna said hugging him. Jacob smiled and I hugged him afterwards.

"Is that why Arthur actually took it easy on me today?" he asked me. I was about to reply when Arthur stepped forward.

"You may be my manservant but you are still a loyal friend." Arthur said. Jacob beamed at the compliment. Which made all of us smile.

"Careful, too many compliments might make his head swell up." Merlin said. Jacob glared at Merlin but smiled all the same. It was then that Morgana and Gwen stepped up and handed Jacob a neatly wrapped paper.

"We got you something." Gwen said as Morgana placed it into his hands. Jacob open it with delight to find a new shirt the color of the forest.

"Thank you Gwen. Thank you Morgana." Jacob said. He gave them each a hug before Gaius stepped up with his gift.

"I hope you don't mind an old man giving you a gift." Gaius said.

"Gaius don't you ever say that. You and Merlin took us in when we needed shelter and for that we could not be happier." I said. Jacob and Brianna nodded in agreement and we all watched as Jacob opened up his gift from Gaius.

"A book on dragons!" Jacob exclaimed. Gaius nodded smiling.

"One year older equals one year wiser and it seems that Camelot gets attacked by every creature imaginable so I thought why not give you a book on dragons." Gaius said.

"Well then Jacob I believe I will need to read that after you since Camelot is a regular target for such creatures." Arthur said.

"It's not so much Camelot but more of the prince that lives in it." Merlin said causing all of us to laugh while Arthur just glared.

"I think I'll give you mine next." Brianna said. She handed Jacob her gift and he opened it to find a new set of boots. Jacob gave Brianna a hug before receiving another gift from Merlin.

"I hope you like it." Merlin said as Jacob revealed a blue neckerchief similar to Merlin's.

"It's wonderful Merlin thank you." Jacob said setting it aside. It was then that Arthur came forward with a wooden box.

"I heard from Corina and Brianna that you wish to become a knight." Arthur said. Jacob nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't train you but I can give you something small to start with."

Jacob took the box and opened it to reveal a dagger. It was not a new one but it was still something and Jacob smiled at it. The dagger was a little rusty and the handle was made of wood, but overall it was sturdy.

"Thank you Arthur." Jacob said. Arthur nodded in reply before stepping back. It was then my turn and I handed him the box.

"This is my gift to you Jacob. I hope you like it." I said. Jacob opened the box and gasped when he saw the pendant. It was in the shape of a shield made from the most durable steal. It hung on a piece of black leather wire. I helped him tie it on.

"It's like the one dad had around his neck." Jacob said. I nodded.

"Yes, he had been planning on giving you his as a gift for your birthday but since he has gone missing…" I trailed off not daring to finish. Brianna came over and hugged me and I pulled Jacob into it. It was then that Brianna yelled.

"Squish the birthday boy!" Everyone joined in and with Jake in the middle; I'd say he got the wind squished out of him.

"Can't…breathe…" he gasped making us all laugh. It was a good day and I wanted the festivities to last forever, but of course Arthur being the moving target that he is it would not last for long.


End file.
